Scars of the Past
by eragon1228
Summary: She's just a friend from his childhood; nothing more, nothing less. Most likely she'll just be one of those people he needs to put a polite face and stop from entering the 'other world'. But for once in Kurama's life he's wrong. Weekly/daily updates.
1. Author's note

Hey, as you guys probably noticed, I made some changes.

Chapter are edited and put together to make longer chapters…

They aren't edited by great deal so that they will alter the plot, but edited so that it would be more descriptive and more interrogating.

My next chapter would take bit longer cause I have more to write (not that I don't like it .)

Feel free to choose not to read the new revised chapters, but I would appreciate it if you do and tell me what you think about them. Thank you guys!


	2. Chapter 1

_"So, this was your big plan of ruining my life? Say, I must admit. Your planning abilities are improving, Mom."_

_"Saki, I will not tolerate anymore of your behavior. No matter what you say will not change this."_

_"Sure, like you ever listened my opinions."_

_"SAKI! Go to your room and make yourself useful by packing."_

I smirked as I stared out the car window. It was hard to believe that 2 months flew so rapidly, ever since Mom told of our new 'plans'. Moving to Japan at middle of my high school life certainly was an awesome plan. Plan to ruin my life. Not that I was worried about my academic aspects. I always passed with straight A pluses without much of an effort. It wasn't that I was this total grade-paranoid-nerd. I cared about it: yes. I worried about it: no. It was a miracle I managed to pass with A pluses with amount of effort I had put in them. But even if I was getting straight F's I wouldn't have put any more effort than I already had. Wait, let me rephrase that. It's not 'I wouldn't', it's 'I couldn't'.

I bit my lips so hard that I could feel my teeth cutting into soft delicate flesh. Must be careful of where my train of thoughts leads. If I let my guard down for even a second, thoughts of him flood in. I desperately searched for thoughts and events that would occupy my mind, but found none.

There aren't that many memories I can occupy myself with. Family memories don't work because they remind me of Dad. I didn't have any friends for past 5 years, which means I need to go back further into my memories. But, that only leads me to memories of Japan, where there isn't much. I'm out cold.

I forced myself to look at the sky.

Blue sky with fluffy clouds floating by. Color blue always relaxed me, reminding of ocean.

I hear faint humming to my right side causing me to glance at my little brother.

Sanho is opposite of me. Well, not exactly 100 percent opposite of me I guess since he's passing his so-far-middle school life with just as many A pluses as I have. But other than that, we share no similarities. He is sociable, nice, and a total goody-goody to Mom.

Speaking of which… I glance at the front seat where Mom was chatting away with her friend who was giving us a ride to the airport. Despite her best effort to send most of the stuff by the moving company, we had several large suitcases and boxes that we need till rest of the stuff arrived. Add several more boxes on to the list since she also insisted in buying gifts for her friends and relatives back in Japan.

Speaking of friends…

I sighed and massaged my temple.

"_We will be staying in the Minaminos_._"_ Mom's voices echoed in my head.

Mrs. Minamino is a widow and has one son my age, named Shuuichi. Been a while since I last saw him. Last time we met was at the airport; my family was moving to America and he came to say bye.

He was weird when we were younger; he never seemed like a kid.

I mean, he insisted on gardening while I wanted to watch our lovely purple dinosaur, Barney.

But he changed around his 10th birthday. To be more precise, around the time Mrs. Minamino received scars on her arms.

I frowned again at the 6-year-old mystery I never managed to solve. Never figured out what happened.

"So are you agreeing to the idea of moving now?" I glance at Sanho who was supposed to be listening to music.

"What made you think that?"

"Cause it's about time you go along with it."

I give out a snort and reply, "Going along with a plan that will ruin my life? Sure."

"Why do you keep on saying 'ruined my life'? It's not like you can't speak Japanese. Your grades will be good enough and its not like you have any friends…"

"Shut up."

"Saki, apologize to your brother immediately." I always wondered if Mom had these telepathic powers that keeps her aware of what I say.

"Sure, I apologize for telling you to shut up when you said I don't have any friends."

Mom didn't say anything-probably because she didn't want to embarrass herself and me any further in front of her friends-, but I could imagine the argument stretching into hours long argument.

I sighed and returned my gaze out the window. I really wish I didn't have to fight with her. If she knew circumstances, I know she would understand. If she knew even a fraction of sacrifices I made for her and Sanho… Quit that Saki. Hoping won't help. I learned that long ago.

"_Why do keep on saying 'ruined my life'?" _

Well Sanho, you are right about me for this once. 'Ruined' isn't a proper word here. 'Endangered' is more like it. And it's not just me. It's all of us.

* * *

We melted naturally into the crowd in Tokyo Airport with all of our stuff. Hey, aren't airports about people dragging their stuff around in frantic hurry? We fit perfectly in that description.

Mom and Sanho were pushing two carts loaded with boxes while I was trying to pull 3 suitcases at the same time, with another bag pack on my back.

It's not easy as it sounds as you know.

Mom was looking around to find Mrs. Minamino and Shuuichi. I looked around to find a red haired person. Unless he dyed his hair into another color, it should be that bright red, kind of punkish looking hair.

I frowned to remember other physical traits about him, but all the memories I have of him are when he was younger, and even those are blurry.

Maybe I should've done that video chat with them. Mom and Sanho did when I was doing some 'stuff' that Mom is still demanding explanation for.

Not that she would receive any though.

"_So many people with dark hair." _This was what I noticed as I looked around to find that red wasn't that I was racist or something; it's just that I'm so used to crowd of people with lighter shades for their hair color.

"_Least I'll fit in here."_ As soon as that thought passed my mind I gave a dignified snort.

I won't be able to fit _anywhere_; I should be aware of that. Perhaps I've gone soft…

"Shiori!Shuuichi!" Flinching out from my daydream, I turned to face Mom who waved franticly at two people who were walking toward us. Mrs. Minamino looked almost the same as my blurry mental picture of her. Small, fragile looking lady; kind of like my mom. As for Shuuichi…

_Wow, he's grown_.

We were the same height last time I saw him. Well, that was like 5 years ago.

I was pretty tall for a girl right now, around 5'5, but even from this distance, he was about a head taller than me.

I mentally laughed remembering the time when we were in angry fight arguing about our heights.

I claimed that I was taller which apparently injured his ego.

Seeing our old family friend I involuntarily my guard down. Not caring to hide my youki I quickened my pace and walked after Mom and Sanho as they were walking toward the Minaminos.

However, my guards came back up in matter of seconds.

Another demon, pretty strong one, was around the area.

Trying not to look too obvious, I scrutinized my surrounding trying to find it.

We wouldn't be in immediate danger. Usually stronger demons have more senses than weaker demons who have egos that don't match their power.

_This demon wouldn't fight with bunch of people around. Since I can't fight with Minaminos and my family around here, best choice is to get away from this spot as soon as possible. Hopefully he didn't notice my youki... _

I quickened my pace even more, trying to get away from this area as soon as possible, but slowly slowed down once I realized that I was heading toward the youki.

My eyes dilated and I staggered causing Mom and Sanho to stare at me. I quickly gained my composure and my face did not betray any turbulence in emotion, but I was tense.

_The smell. He's not Shuuichi! He's a demon! _

From the smell, I was able to tell that he was really strong, maybe even too strong for me to defeat him.

I was sure of one another thing though: he'd need to go over my dead body to harm Sanho and Mom.

* * *

Kurama's Point of View

I turned my head toward the voice that called my and Mother's name. I saw three people: a woman around Mother's age and a girl around my age and a boy who looked couple years younger than her. I smiled at my old friends. Saki and Sanho were awesome kids though I found them annoying before I began to love humans around me. But after Mother saved my life, I actually tried to know them and they became the first ones to be accepted into my life.

Saki staggered when they were several yards away from them. I hid a chuckle. She always was a careless one. Shortening the distance between them, I reached out and tried to take her cart from her.

"Here, let me help."

She flinched and backed away, keeping a wary eye on me.

I froze at the spot; not because of the open hostility she had in her eyes, or because she backed away from me. I froze because of her _scent._

The scent itself wasn't strong, but the effect it held on me was huge because I was not prepared. Least that's the plausible explanation.

Scent was so alluring; it wrapped me, threatened to overwhelm me, and release the youko inside of me. Controlling my breath I slowly straightened my back and regained my composure.

With my guards up I studied the girl. She wasn't a human; her scent clarified that.

Bracing myself he carefully sniffed the air. My eyes widened.

_She's a kitsune!_

I returned her hostile glare with calm stare. So it seemed as if her father's plan didn't work after all. How unfortunate.

"I see that Shuuichi and Saki are reminiscing." Mother's amused voice snapped me awake from my brainstorming. Smiling to cover the awkwardness that passed between us while others were busy talking to each other, I said to Mrs. Hinaki.

"It is a pleasure meeting you ma'am."

"Well, isn't that Shuuichi? Always the gentleman. You grew so much since the last time I saw you!"

Mother laughed cheerfully as she replied, "Why Kina, last time you saw him was five years ago!" She turned to Saki. "Well, look at you Saki! Young lady aren't you?" Still throwing weary glances at me she replied, "It's so nice to see again Mrs. Minamino."

Such greeting continued on between five people as they walked out the airport, but I continuously stole glances toward Saki and saw that she was doing the same with extra hostility and hatred she stored up specially for demon from her personal hell.

* * *

Saki's Point of View

What can get you crankier than not being able to sleep when you want to? Oh, I know. Curiosity eating you on top of that! Well, that was the position I was in. I couldn't fall asleep in the van Mrs. Minamino was driving-how thoughtful of her-because I was crammed right next to that kitsune.

Despite our best efforts, only 2/3 of the luggage fitted into the trunk and we had to cram rest of the stuff in the seat at the back, which left kitsune-so-called-Shuuichi and I seating on one seat and Sanho seating on the other. Rest of the floor was occupied with our bags.

I shot another glare at Sanho. Mom suggested that Sanho sit with her at the front so that Shuuichi and I can get more room in the back; but noooooo, he had to play big boy and sit in the back.

Well, at least he has this really big box on his lap cause that was the only room left. But I am sooooo willing to switch my current position with his. Well, what was my current position? I am sitting down on the van floor in front of Shuuichi's seat.

It could've been lot worse at least; I try comfort myself. Moms thought it would be better idea to have me sitting on Shuuichi's lap when Sanho declared that he was sitting in the back. Ladies, do you know how easy it is to kill someone sitting on your lap? I don't know about you guys, but I'm not about to throw away my life here.

Least it's lot harder to kill someone sitting down in front of you… I hope. But I couldn't sleep because I was afraid of what may happen to others if I wasn't here to protect them. Continuously pinching my arm, I kept myself awake and went through what I knew about Shuuichi.

Least 9-year-old Shuuichi I knew from my time in Japan.

He was unnaturally quiet and NEVER participated in group-activities at the kindergarten we went together. Even if he did participate in group-activities, it was as if he did it with reluctance. Then we went to elementary school together. Even though we never were in the same class, it seemed as if he never had any problems with work he was given while they were killing my brain.

It was around age of nine that he started treating me like a friend; right around the time when I left.

"What are you thinking about Saki-kun?"

I looked up to see his 'friendly face'. That red head probably already know that I'm a kitsune -well, half blood- and how tense I am. Is he toying with me like the way cats do to their victims before eating them?

"Nothing special." Forcing myself to sound cheerful, I replied.

I glanced at the window to see what time it was. Sun was not quite low in the sky so it must be around 5 to 6 o'clock. So tired. Stupid jet lag and stupid grinning-kitsune-sitting-in-front-me who's keeping me from going to sleep like Sanho and Mom.

"Why, are you still awake Saki?" Mrs. Minamino asked from the driver's seat. "You were always the sleepy one when you were in Japan. I remember-"

She told me one of my childhood stories including Shuuichi. That's how it was when I was in Japan.

Our moms were best friends ever since they were little for they grew up in same town. They went to same college and lived close to each other. They even got married around similar period and got pregnant around same period.

I technically knew Shuuichi the moment I was placed in the nursery of the hospital I was born at. Apparently he was born in the same hospital just several months earlier. We literally did everything together. We went to same kindergarten, elementary school, and it would've went on if we didn't move to US. Knowing my mom, I'll probably go to same high school as him.

No, not 'him' as Shuuichi, but as kitsune who's pretending to be Shuuichi.

I pinched myself again to keep myself awake. Mrs. Minamino was telling me another story of our childhood and kitsune is staring at me with amusement. I glance out the window. This is going to be a long ride.

* * *

We made it to Minamino's place around 6:30 without me falling asleep.

Good news: my family and Mrs. Minamino didn't die

Bad news: I'm about to pass out

"Saki, get this bag inside."

Mom. I'm a second away from passing out here.

But I obey and grab the bag. We must have like 10 boxes and 5 bags, NOT including our personal suitcase. Since it's oversea shipping I can understand why Mom brought so much stuff, but…

DON'T YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING OVERBOARD MOM?

I trip on a flat ground and nearly fall when an arm steadied me.

"It's a bit bumpy there. Walk this way, it's lot smoother."

If I had any energy, I would've glared at him, but right now, I'm just too tired.

Minamino's house is two stories tall with a front yard. Maybe a backyard as well, but I can't tell. Once the bags and boxes are all stacked up in the living room, Mom asks Mrs. Minamino about the room arrangement.

"Well Kina, we have two empty room in the 1st floor; Shuuichi and I will use them and you guys can use our rooms in the 2nd floor. I thought Saki should use Shuuichi's room while you and Sanho take my room. It's big enough for 2 people. Shuuichi and I can sleep in the 1st floor guest room."

"No, we shouldn't. We should sleep in the 1st floor guest room and let you guys keep your rooms."

"No, the 1st floor isn't for girls! We will be fine."

The argument ended with Shuuichi chipping in saying "I hardly use my room these days, actually. I come in late every night and I prefer first floor room to my own. And Mother doesn't use her room either because it's too big for her."

Mom still looked reluctant, but Mrs. Minamino laughed cheerfully as she ushered Shuuichi and I to upstairs so that he can show me the way. I kept my distance from him, not wanting to end my life any time soon.

When we reached top of the staircase, I saw there was a sitting area with bookshelves and chairs, with several doors that presumably lead to bedrooms. He opened one of them and signaled that I should go in. I stopped walking and glared at him making it clear that I wasn't showing my back to him under any circumstances.

Sighing, he walked into the room with me following him several steps behind.

I spared a moment to tear my gaze from Shuuichi and looked around the room.

You could see the bed to your immediate right as soon as you walk into the room. Next to the bed was a desk facing the wall. On the corner opposite of the corner furniture above occupied was a closet and on the wall that faced the door was a big glass window that lead to a balcony. It was a plain room without much of a decoration, but it did give out neat and organized feelings.

I dropped my stuff at base of the bed and turned to face Shuuichi who was leaning against the door with his arms crossed on his chest.

We stared -glared in my point of view- at each other in silence till Shuuichi spoke.

"Lady's first?" He said this with cocky smile as if he meant it.

Lowering my voice that they won't hear it downstairs, I growled "Not on my life kitsune."

His face turned very serious, almost scary-serious.

"Saki, it's me. Shuuichi Minamino from your childhood."

"It's kind of hard for me to believe that at the moment. But let me warn you, if you do so much as touch my family and person you call 'Mother', I will personally see to it that you get a special place in hell."

He stared at me with such intensity that I felt uncomfortable, and heck; I NEVER feel uncomfortable. Saki was the bold one, not this red head.

He suddenly broke off by chuckling. When he finished laughing, he lost his serious and grim expression and something of a nicer nature took its place.

"You haven't changed much, did you? I was almost afraid that turning into a kitsune altered your personality." Pausing, he continued to speak.

"So what exactly happened? I get the brief idea, but I would like to know the details."

I bit my lips. I never explained my origin to anyone. And I had no desire to start now. AND...

WHERE THE FREAKIN HECK DID HE GET THOSE 'BRIEF IDEAS'?

I nearly fainted when I grew a fox ear and a tail!

"You haven't answered mine. There is a possibility that you ate real Shuuichi and took his position. What are you?"

He cocked his head toward the door and I was able to hear it as well: footsteps climbing the staircase.

"There isn't a time to explain now, but I assure you that your family and my mother is not in immediate danger because of harms I may directly inflict."

I frowned at his response. I HATE it when people do this. What's a problem with plain 'Don't worry?' Now I need to find out all the double meanings in his sentence. Okay, he said 'immediate' and 'directly'… Can this imply that…

"I see that you showed your room to Saki!" Cheerful voice of Mrs. Minamino was heard through the door and I turned to look at her, Mom, and Sanho peaking in through the open door. Shuuichi backed away from the door to give them some room.

"You have nice room Shuuichi! And what a nice view! Are you sure you want to allow Saki to use this room?"

It did have a nice view. I thought as I stared out the window. Sun was setting and it made beautiful and colorful scene.

"I'm sure he's fine Kina. Here, let me show you where you and Sanho will be staying."

I followed them to see clean and neat room, very similar to Shuuichi's, except larger. After Mom and Sanho dropped off their stuff, Mrs. Minamino ushered us to the dining suggested that she would help in preparing dinner, but Mrs. Minamino declared that the meals were already prepared before she left for the airport.

Mom made a face at Mrs. Minamino before they both started laughing.

It was almost… weird to see Mom like this. It's been a long while since I heard or saw her laughter.

Ever since… the event that occurred 4 years ago, I seldom saw her like this. Large part was because of me. That I knew of. But, it was still unsettling… in a good way. I wanted my mom happy.

It's been a long time since I ate Japanese food, but thankfully Mrs. Minamino was a wonderful cook and I was so hungry that I could probably eat my boots. After some food went in, I felt lot better. Least I'm not on the verge of passing out anymore, thankfully.

Mrs. Minamino and Mom were preparing some dessert in the kitchen chattering with each other while Sanho went upstairs to fetch one of his electronics that he can't live for 1 second if he doesn't have them.

I pinched myself so much in the same place that my left arm started to bleed. It wasn't a deep wound, but Shuuichi turned sharply at my direction. He probably smelled the blood. I started pinching my right arm, when Shuuichi grabbed my hand.

"Stop pinching yourself. I promise I won't hurt them."

Like I'm going to believe you. I swatted his hand and glared at him.

"Give me a good reason to believe you kitsune."

He sighed. "Saki-kun. Why are you not believing me?"

I would've given him a good retort but moms came in holding plates of fruit and dangoes. My eyes widened.

DANGOES

I did not have ANY in US.

NO DANGOES FOR 5 YEARS.

And here they are sitting in front of me.

I was staring at them like they were stars that dropped from the sky and landed on my feet while Shuuichi was distributing them on plates and passed the plates around. When Shuuichi handed me a tiny plate of dangoes. I dug in. I shouldn't trust that kitsune, but even if I knew that those dangoes were poisoned. NOTHING would've stopped me from eating them.

I like eating.

You guys got something to say?

I didn't think so.

After desserts were finished, Mom made Sanho and I wash and go to bed. Before I left, I whispered quietly, barely moving my lips, so that only someone with keen ears can pick up.

"Roof as soon as coast is clear. You got some explanations to do."

He looked at me with concern and whispered in same manner.

"You should sleep."

I snorted and went upstairs.


	3. Chapter 2

Saki's Point of View

I lie there in bed: awake, waiting to hear Mom's footsteps to signal that it was safe to go out the balcony. I could've tried my luck and go out there immediately after we were sent for bed, but I didn't risk it. Good thing I didn't cause she checked, right before she went to bed by quietly opening the door and peek her head through the opening.

'_Don't worry Mom, I'm not planning on sneaking out at night in a country I'm not all that familiar with"_

I silently assured Mom, but didn't say it out loud. It's best for her to think that I was asleep, otherwise she'll check again.

As soon as I heard the silent 'click' to signal that the room Mom and Sanho was staying is closed, I jumped out of bed and grabbed my bag. Searching through it I took out my gloves and undid my bracelet. After putting on my gloves, I rewrapped it, making sure that the chain was on securely. These should be enough precautions… I hope.

I gently pushed the balcony door, hoping that it wouldn't make any creaking sounds. Thankfully, it didn't.

I snorted.

I never thought I would say this, but 'Thank you Mr. Perfectionist'

Once I was on the balcony, I was able to see clear night sky. Hm, I thought Japan was lot more polluted that America, but I guess this area of Japan was clean enough. I spared a moment to stare at clear sky and bright stars. But remembering my original purpose, I gave a cautious sniff; no demons near by except for the one on the roof.

After confirming that I was safe, I jumped up, being careful not to hit this kind of ledge thing -probably something for shielding the balcony from rain when it rains- and landed on the roof.

"There you are." I raised my head to see Shuuichi sitting on the tilted roof.

"I thought you fell asleep."

"We have jet lag between here and there you know. It's around afternoon there right now. You aren't the one who should be worried."

I may be dead tired, but I'm making sure that my family's safe before I go and get some shuteye.

"You owe me an explanation kitsune. Last time _I_ checked, Shuuichi wasn't a kitsune."

He narrowed his eyes. "Well said, but you couldn't have sensed my youki last time we met even if you wanted to."

Great. He's not falling for my bluff. Least that scratches out the possibility of Shuuichi being eaten by this kitsune between age of 9 and 15; evidently he knew 'this stuff' before that.

Silence filled us as we continued to stare at each other. I was the first one to turn away.

"Just explain and let's have this done with."

Shuuichi sighed and brushed back his hair.

_His hair is in a LOT better condition than mine… And who's supposed to be the girl around here? _

"It will be a long story. Why don't you sit and make yourself comfortable?"

I didn't budge. I continued to stand, my body ready to jump into action if necessary.

He sighed and started his explation_._

"I wasn't always… Shuuichi"

"I know that."

"But Shuuichi was and is and will be always … me."

"… What?"

"I'm Youko Kurama."

He looked at me to see if that name had any effect to me.

I probably looked as if he said 'I'm wearing green pants.' Great. Um...what does that have to do with me?

"…Is that name suppose to mean anything to me?"

He looked at me with quizzical expression.

"What _do_ you know about 'these stuff'?

"I don't have time to memorize the names of celebrities if that's what you are asking me."

"Hm… This might get complicating." He sounded as if he was talking to himself, but I snapped anyway.

"I may give out pitiful amount of youki, but that doesn't mean I don't have brains. Stop playing know-all and quickly explain." _I'm about to pass out here_

I didn't feel that it was necessary to say the last part out loud though.

He looked surprise on how I snapped.

"Okay. Let me start from the beginning." He paused as if to collect his thoughts.

"I am the Shuuichi you knew from your childhood. He -or I- was never eaten by a kitsune or any other youkai. Nor is my mother a youko. I'm sure you know that."

He paused again. Dude, stop pausing! It's almost like a cliffhanger in a story!

"I was a youko from the beginning." He stopped and looked at me to see how I was taking it.

I kept a carefully composed mask, my mind carefully scrutinizing everything he is saying and his facial expression.

"I was a youko from the beginning," he repeated himself, "quite powerful one as well."

He allowed a faint smile on his face. Show off

"I lived in Makai, but I was hunted down by a hunter from the Spirit World. Hurt and week, I fled to Ningenkai and possessed a stillborn fetus of a woman named Shiori Minamino."

It was weird hearing him talk about his mother, as someone not related to him. Well, I now know that he's not related to Mrs. Minamino by any means, but he was very devoted to his mother.

"So, you aren't Shuuichi?"

He's face looked grim and… sad as he replied.

"I may not be Shuuichi that was suppose to be here, but I AM the Shuuichi you knew through your childhood. Please remember that."

I didn't reply. My mind of churning with new information I heard. So this guys IS Shuuichi, least the Shuuichi I knew.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" quiet voice disrupted my train of thoughts. I looked up to his face sad with what seemed like sad acceptance.

"No, it's not that. It's just… unexpected. It's all fine now."

His eyes widened as if I said 'I'm not Saki'. "You don't think I'm a monster?"

"Well, no. I feel little deceived, but I guess you couldn't have told others or me what you really are. I'm cool with this now."

He looked almost relieved. It seems as if I can go to bed now without worry about waking up and find my throat ripped out. I walked to the edge of the roof and was about to jump off when Shuuichi called me.

"Wait! You haven't told me about what happened to you yet. You owe me an explanation too."

God, I'm going to pass out right now. But I do owe him an explanation. Better make it quick...

I went and sat next to him and lay down on my back to see the sky. Looking at the sky always calmed me down. Where do I start? I never told this story to anyone yet… And truthfully, I don't want to. But I need to keep my promise.

Where to begin… Where to begin… Hey, where did the stars go? They were here just... a... moment... a...go...

* * *

Kurama's Point of View

I sat there waiting for Saki to start her story, but all I heard was rhythmic sound of her breath. I glanced where she layed down and bit back a chuckle. She was asleep, lying on the roof.

She must be tired. After all, traveling is not an easy business. Pity though, I was looking forward to hearing her story. Well, least I get the brief idea of what happened. She is Saki from my human childhood despite the unlaughing face and cold looks that would rival Hiei. I'm sure of that.

Profound worry she had for her family, how she fell asleep on the roof… She could never fight sleepiness. She withheld it pretty long time actually. Ever since in the van I saw her pinching herself.

She is Saki despite the changes.

Passing by wind gently tugged her hair, making it flow.

My mind traveled back to our rather odd conversation.

The results were better than I could ever hope for though several things surprised me.

How she quickly accepted my story being one of them.

I looked away and stared into the darkness above. Telling her his own story was so much harder than telling others the same story. It felt as if I was telling Mother the truth of all the lies I gave her.

Feeling that she was deceived, trust she had on him for past years shattering, fact that he lied to her ever since his birth, finding out that he was not what she thought he was…

Maybe I was afraid that feelings above would push her away from me; same reasons why I couldn't tell Mother.

I looked at her again and studied with interest.

_She didn't change so much._

Her jet black raven hair was still the same color, but different in length. Her skin got lot paler than what I remembered. She got taller, but a good head shorter than me now. I let out silent chuckle remembering how she disputed hotly that she was taller when we were both 8 years old.

She should be 14 right now for her 15th birthday hasn't passed yet.

15…

I frowned. Is it a coincidence or was this planned?

Her father clearly knew that she was a half blood hybrid; he was a kitsune himself.

I remembered when Hinakis left for America. Her father, the kitsune, was the one who planned this all of a sudden. Her mother found this ridiculous, but was forced to agree to the plan because her father pushed it so hard.

I knew what was the reason for his sudden action.

I was the cause.

When I reached his 10th birthday and Saki was still 9 for her birthday was several months after mine; her father confronted me and demanded the truth. He claimed that he was able to sense youki coming from whom he knew as Shuuichi.

Already aware of the fact that Saki's father was a demon as well, I replied honestly with same coldness for I didn't see a reason for her father's hostility; we were in the same shoe weren't we? Keeping secretes from our own family.

However, I deeply regretted my actions when I learned that Hinakis were leaving Japan.

I actually developed deep affection for the girl and rest of the family.

Though I never checked for sure, I knew that Saki's father forced Hikanis to move to protect his children from me.

It was a good idea considering my old reputations as a thief and a bandit. Still, I found it unnecessary since half blood demons are actually quite rare. They are born, yes. But not all offspring of human and demon partner shows demonic traits. So, it seemed as if only Saki showed the demonic traits between her and Sanho... I thought as I fondly stared down at the sleeping girl.

And here she is after 5 years, at age of 14 without her father.

Her father died 4 years ago in a car accident if my memories served me correctly, around my own human father's death-our mother's seem to share every single fortune and bad luck.

Which means she had fight on her own for 4 years.

To be alone without anyone as a guide to the unknown world.

It must've been hard times for her. I reflected what I heard downstairs after we-Saki, Sanho, and I-were sent for bed. Two mothers sat and talked about what happened during 5 years they didn't see each other.

* * *

"_Saki seems like the same girl when she left Japan."_

"_Sometimes…"_

"_What do you mean Kina?"_

"_Ever since her father died, she seemed… different. At first I thought it was from shock of her father's death. After all, they were very close, She even chose to hang out with her father rather than her friends!"_

"_Were they that close?"_

"_They got very close when we were at US so you didn't know. And her 'weird' actions continued on for like 1 years till I reached conclusion that it was probably something else."_

"_What do you mean by 'weird actions?"_

"_She would go out and come back hours later without suitable explanations. She had wounds on her that didn't fit her excuses. If she wasn't an upright girl, I probably demanded explanations. But after it continued on for a year I asked. And her response was… frightening."_

"_Frightening?"_

"_She wouldn't answer. After that I started restricting her. She still went out any way. But the weirdest thing was that it wasn't on a specific pattern. She would stay at home for weeks till suddenly one day she come back really late. Or she might come back really late 6 times a week. I couldn't make out head or tail of it. And my restrictions didn't work because I didn't know when she would go out."_

"_Really?"_

"_And sometimes me and Sanho would search the entire house and she isn't there right? But after an hour I hear a noise in her room and she's right there claiming that she didn't leave the house! I promise, she wasn't there when me and Sanho searched the house and we checked!"_

"… _Was there a sign of her going into the wrong path?"_

"_When she's not on her 'rebellious' stage, she's just the girl she used to be. She would stay at home and be the sweet girl she once was. Her grades are good. It doesn't seem like she's drinking or doing anything wrong. She just comes back home late with some scratches. I don't know what to do Shiori…"_

"_Are you guys in constant fighting relationship?"_

"… _After 2 years we had a big fight. She was yelling, I was yelling back at her. Ever since that... it never became same as before Shiori. She treats me with respect, yes. But she's so cold to both Sanho and I. I can tell that she hates it though. I can see it in her actions and her eyes. I thought perhaps coming to Japan might help… After all, Shuuichi and Saki were good friends. I thought perhaps it might help to get her back to place where she grew up. It was her father's will as well; to return to Japan when Saki's around 15. Don't know why he was so persistent in leaving Japan in the first place though."_

"_When was the most recent fight you guys had?"_

"_When I first told her that we are moving to Japan, she started yelling on how it will ruin her life. And when Sanho and I did the video chat with you, she was missing for 4 hours and returned without an explanation. Shiori, I NEED to know what's going on!"_

"_Maybe one of her friends?"_

"_After her father's death she ended all of her relationships with her peers… except for one."_

"_Maybe that girl can help."_

"_That poor girl died in a fire… After her only and best friend's death, she seemed even more shaken and she seemed to be in even worse state than when her father died. They were very close... almost like you and me, Shiori. Ever since that, she seemed to seal herself, not even revealing anything to anyone. If only I know what's going on with her…"_

_

* * *

_

I sighed. All this was very confusing with so many potential answers. It didn't seem as if she worked for Koenma; I would've known if she did. And yet she was clearly connected to the world of demons.

Well, I will ask her tomorrow. Better take her back to her current room. Even though it was early summer, nights were bit chilly for someone wearing a pajama.

I just lifted her up when something landed next to me on the roof.

"Hello Hiei."

I turned to see the fire-demon who was staring at the girl with distaste.

"Youko finally decided that he needed a mate?"

Quietly chuckling, I replied, "No, she's just a friend that came from US. Remember the one I talked about?"

I did mention this to the fire demon friend when I left for the airport to pick up the Hinakis.

"You didn't mention your friend is a kitusne."

"That surprised me as well."

Hiei grunted as if that made perfect sense.

"The toddler told me to tell you to meet blue-haired ferry girl at park tomorrow at noon."

"Koenma? Is it another mission?"

"Evidently." With that he disappeared.

Well, that's Hiei.

Jumping down to the balcony I made sure that I landed quietly so that the sound wouldn't wake up Saki. After putting her on the bed and covering with her with the blanket, I stretched and yawned. Better go to bed as well. Tomorrow would be a busy day.

I walked out to the balcony and closed the door tightly behind me. Soon, all that could be heard was the gushing of occasional wind.


	4. Chapter 3

Saki's Point of View

"Saki, wake up."

"5 more minutes mom…"

I pulled the blanket over my head and groaned. It was summer vacation.

_LET ME SLEEP IN FOR ONCE _

There was a gentle chuckled.

"Mom? If you said Sanho I'd understand…"

Good point… You don't sound like mom… Who are you?

I pulled the blanket off my head and pried my eyes open, just little bit, to see emerald eyes and red hair.

Oh, nothing special… I close my eyes again.

Wait. Emerald eyes and red hair?

I sat up so fast that I hit Shuuchi who was leaning down to wake me up again with my head.

**BONK** and there is one person in the room rolling on the floor and another on the bed because of excruciating pain on their heads.

"Ow… You okay Shuuichi?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You?"

"I'll be fine."

"My mother told me to wake you up for breakfast. You can go to the bathroom and wash first. I'll show you the way."

"Okay…" I kicked off the blanket and got off my bed. Going to my bag on the floor I nose through it till I found my bag of toiletries and extra set of cloth. I grabbed them with my hand and I saw my arm. My fighting gloves were still on and bracelet was dangling there…

Memories of last night flooded into my mind.

"OH!"

Shuuichi/Kurama turned around to see what I was exclaiming about.

"Yes Saki-kun?"

"Last night…"

"It's fine. Clearly you were very tired despite your 'jet lag'."

Feeling my face going red, I couldn't find a reply.

He chuckled and continued. "It's fine. I can hear your explanations later. Least I'm sure that you won't harm your family nor mine even if you aren't Saki-kun."

I didn't reply, but stared at him as my brain turn and reexamined our conversation from last night.

"Is it time to wake up?"

Door to the guest room that mom and Sanho are sharing opened and revealed very tired looking Sanho.

"Not yet. You can sleep for 15 more minutes. I call for the bathroom first."

Grunting something along the lines of 'Sure' or 'Thanks', Sanho closed the door.

I stretched and thought to myself

_I could use some extra 15 minutes as well. Which reminds me…_

"Shuuichi? How did I end up on the bed, not the roof?"

"I carried you down."

"Oh"

"Here's the bathroom."

Pointing one of the doors, he told me to be quick and come down for breakfast. I stood in the bathroom debating with myself whether or not I should take a shower. Mom will probably be grumpy that I was late to show up in the breakfast table, but I felt as if I don't take a shower now, I'd probably pass out right on the food bowl.

Hot water was reassuring as always; it eased my tense muscle and woke me up. I always thought cold water woke you up in a nasty way; why use cold water when hot water does the same job, but in a lot nicer way?

Standing beneath the shower, I went through what I heard last night. To my discomfort, I realize that my quick judgment was a result of my tiredness. Now that my brain is on full gear, I doubted my last night's choice of trusting Shuuichi/Kurama.

_But again, will that make any difference? He's still the Shuuichi you knew._

_The problem is that the Shuuichi I knew isn't the Shuuichi I THOUGHT I knew._

_So? _

… _Good point._

After wrestling with my inner self, I reached the same decision I reached last night in my sleep-deprived-state.

I didn't have any choice. Difference in our powers made it clear I can't fight him. He didn't harm Shuuichi, in fact he WAS Shuuichi, my friend from my childhood.

I will be polite and cordial, BUT alert; I will never forget that he's a youko.

With a frown, I realized another danger I narrowly passed.

I nearly told him my story.

Who knew what lack of sleep could do to you? I sighed and shook my head.

_Good thing I never got around actually saying the story… Just make sure that when he asks again, tell him the least amount of detail as possible… _

Once reaching consensus with myself, I resumed my shower.

Shampooing and rinsing my hair took short time since my hair was fairly short. It reached past the shoulders, but only by several inches or so. Stepping outside of the shower booth I quickly dried myself and dressed.

I got out of the bathroom and opened the door of the Mrs. Minamino's room.

"Sanho. Get up." He grumbled and groaned as well, but after several minutes he was walking toward the bathroom carrying his own bag of toiletries.

After making sure that he's wake enough not to drown in the sink, I hurriedly walked down the stairs to find Mom, Shuuichi, and Mrs. Minamino sitting at the breakfast table. I quickly joined them and Sanho joined us after 5 minutes.

"So what's the plan for today?" Sanho asked once everyone finished eating and the table was cleared.

"Well, I first need to get all three of us a cell phone. After that I need to go to the real estate to finalize the contract for our house. And if I have time after that-which is not likely-I might go and visit the hospital I'll be working for."

Sweet. New free cell phone. Probably not up to date, but hey, who declines a free gift?

"Do we need to follow you to all three places?"

"Well, no. I just need you guys at the cell phone store so that you can pick your own cell phone. Only Shiori and I need to go to the real estate."

"How about Shuuichi-kun and us?"

"I'll probably tag along to the cell phone shop. And I have an appointment with my friends after that."

He turned to look at Mom, and asked. "And on that, I was wondering if I can take Saki-kun to see my friends. I told them about her and they are looking forward to see her."

I raised my eyebrow. His friends?

"Oh, that's so sweet! Thank you Shuuichi-kun for your thoughtfulness! Of course she can go!" Mom looked so happy.

Even though I rahter chose to stay at Minamino's place, I didn't say anything. Shuuichi wouldn't do anything without a reason. My next thought led on WHY he would want me to meet his 'friends.'

* * *

I flipped on my new cell phone. It was obsolete, but it worked and it already had four numbers inside: Mom, Mrs. Minamino, Sanho and lastly, Shuuichi.

I was with Shuuichi, walking toward his 'friend's' house. He warned me that they were part of Spirit and Demon world as well and gave me brief details on each of them.

"Yusuke is the Spirit Detective. He died and then came back to life because it wasn't his time to die yet."

"Whoa, repeat what you just said. 'Died and came back'?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"That's sweet… I guess. How did you meet him?"

"Me and Hiei and another demon were Yusuke's first mission."

I stopped and looked at Shuuichi.

"I thought you said Yusuke was Spirit Detective."

"I did."

I frowned. "So you are…?"

He chuckled at my unease. "A criminal? I guess you can say that. After all, I was King of Thieves, Youko Kurama."

Right. I thought my life couldn't get any more bizarre, but clearly I was wrong.

"What did you do?"

"I stole one of Spirit World's most valued item." He said it matter-of-factly.

"How on earth…" I shook my head. For sake of my mental health, I wasn't going to ask any more questions about the 'valued items'.

"Okay, and who's this Hiei guy?"

"He's a demon, fire-demon to be precise. He kidnapped Keiko and that's how I met her, though she didn't see me that time."

"And are they all the people we are seeing?"

"We are only seeing Botan to see what Koenma wants."

"Who are Koenma and Botan?"

He seemed rather surprised at my questions.

"You don't know?" I raised my eyebrows. Doesn't my question clarify that for you?

He stopped walking and stared at me with quizzical expression as if he's trying to figure me out.

"You seem to know nothing about this, and yet you take everything so calmly."

I merely glanced at him and continued on walking. I didn't see if he was following, but I was able to hear his footsteps following me.

"Koenma is Prince of the Spirit World. My boss I guess you can say. As part of my punishment I need to work for him. Botan is a ferry girl. Kind of like Koenma's personal assistance; she tells us about our mission."

My mouth forming silent 'Oh,' I looked around. I've been having weird feelings. Something isn't right. I heard darkish atmosphere and footsteps behind us. Without telling Shuuichi what I'm doing, I stopped and turned around.

"Saki-kun, why-"

When Shuuichi started noticed me not following him and called, 5 humans with bluish face appeared around the corner. Not wasting a moment, I knocked them all out clean.

"What the…" Shuuichi was next to me staring at the people I knocked out.

I sighed. I already knew that Japan had lot more demons than US. Actually, I was quite surprised. The attack came lot later than I expected.

"Kurama!" A girls' voice reached our ears, and we turned around to find this girl with bright blue hair.

"Botan-san? I thought I was suppose to meet you at the park."

So this was Botan. Girl had pretty features with long blue hair. She was carrying a metal baseball bat.

"Hi Kurama. This is? -"

"It might be best explain what's going on first."

"You sure? This has to do with." She gave several jabs at the sky with her index fingers. She seems like a type when they get distracted very easily. Those kinds of people usually have very bright personality.

"She's aware of all this as well."

"Oh. Okay. Four Saint Beasts sent a blackmail to Koenma-sama yesterday that if he doesn't remove the barrier around Street Youma, they will release the Makai insects."

Shuuichi frowned. "Four Saint Beasts are making a move?"

Botan nodded vigorously. "They already released the worms and those are the people that got infected by them." She pointed at the people I knocked out.

"They say that if the Spirit World destroy the barrier, they will hand over the Makai Whistle. But-"

"But you can't and mission Koenma had for me is to fight them and destroy the Makai Whislte?"

"Yes. You are to assist Yusuke and Kuwabara with Hiei. They are already at the Street Youma."

"Kuwabara?"

"He's Yusuke's friend. He got spiritual powers as well."

Thankfully, I have pretty fast brain so this is what I comprehended so far.

This is the Botan girl, who Shuuichi was talking about. There's some sort of bug invasion by these guys named 'Four Saint Beasts' and those guys can't leave their place called Street Youma. So they are blackmailing the Spirit World to release them or get the world infected by these bugs. Not bad for welcome-back-to-your-home-country surprise.

Shuuichi seemed torned. He turned to face me. "Saki-kun…"

"Oh, your friend is a kitsune? Maybe she can help!" Despite the grimness of the topic, girl seemed bright and happy.

"I would rather have her stay in the Ningenkai."

I didn't say anything but quietly observed the scene.

"Well, you better hurry! Yusuke might be in danger right now and we still need to find Hiei-san!"

"No need ferry girl."

Something black passed by and next thing I knew, a boy -least it looked like it from his height- with very spiky black hair that seem to defy gravity and red eyes clad in black cape stood next to us.

"How unlike you to join us so willingly Hiei." Shuuichi said sounding surprised.

"I'm interested in what those Beasts may have in their place. Not because I get to help that black-haired baka."

"Well, you are all set! I'll be in Ningenkai trying to get rid of those bugs and give you an updates on our situation."

"I will help you on that."

They seemed surprised to hear my voice. After all, I've been keeping quiet ever since the ferry girl -Botan was it?- came along.

"Hn, so it seems as if kitsune did have a mouth…" I didn't bother to respond to Hiei's quiet rather mean comment and turned to face Shuuichi.

"I would be better use aiding you at the Street Youma, but it seems as if you don't want me there. I'll stay here and help Botan-san. That's your name right?"

"That would be awesome!"

Shuuichi seemed uncomfortable. "Saki-kun, I didn't meant that-"

"Hn, what are you waiting for kitsune? Baka would've gotten himself killed by now."

With that he disappeared. I raised my eyebrow at the speed; I'm pretty fast but this guy's faster! All I saw was swoosh of black and he's gone. Casting one more glance at me Shuuichi followed his example, except with swoosh of pink.

"Thank you! Wait, I don't know your name –"

"Sakino Hinaki. Just call me Saki."

"All right! Well, the bugs have makai aurora around them so they are pretty easy to spot. This is the bug repellent."

With that she handed me a big purple bottle, but I declined.

"It wouldn't be necessary. I can use my power for that. I think we better separate to cover more ground."

"That's a great idea!" Seriously, her brightness I'm sure can be a merit, but it's rather unfitting for this situation. "Oh and don't be afraid to knock out the infected people that try to hurt you. Don't kill them though. And here's a communicator. When it beeps, it means someone's trying to communicate to you."

"Okay. Tell me when you find a place that's more infested with bugs or when you need my help. I'll be there shortly."

With that I leaped to top of the roof building next to us and started jumped from roof to roof toward Minamino's house. Stopping briefly to put on my gloves I stuffed in my bag, I secured my bracelet and made sure that I had enough water in the water bottle-which I also stuffed in my bag. Hey, it never hurts to be prepared in case of emergencies.

_I need to make sure that they are safe._


	5. Chapter 4

hey guys!

new chapter's up (obviously . need to stop repeating myself... feels like a tape recorder o.o)

and as always,

**THANKS TO ForbiddenChildLover64, .Crystal, , Rokkugoh, White Rose Fox, yuukifantasizer, ninja enchantress, and iluvu17 for reviews/adding my story to your fav and such **

**u guys rock... AS ALWAYS . **

**_Last Chapter: Kurama and Saki were enjoying a walk toward the park till blue people and Botan pops out to give news of a new mission for Kurama! _**

**_What are Saki's power's and her role? _**

**_REVIEW Please!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho _**

* * *

Saki's Point of View

Reaching Minamino's I carefully peaked through the window. Sanho was in the room doing something with his laptop. It doesn't seem as if his skin turned blue yet, but… I erected a barrier of my youki just in case some bugs decided to stop by.

_Next Stop, real estate. If I can find my way there that is…_

Thankfully, Mrs. Minamino's car had funny minty kind of smell, which was pretty easy to pick out among other cars' gasoline smell.

_Buzz~ _

Tapping on my bracelet, I dispatched the bug with sword that formed in my hand. I curiously studied the bug.

_Ew… Well, bugs will be bugs. _

Stopping only to kill the bugs, I continued to follow Mrs. Minamino's car's scent. Suddenly I was able to feel a whole bunch makai aurora.

I softly growled.

That aurora is what stripped me of things I found dear. One of the reasons I agreed to help Botan was to save the world and keep my family safe, yes. But biggest reason is my hatred and detest toward those auroras that brings out bad memories…

There was a whole cluster of those bugs on the wall of a kindergarten. There's too many to kill with a sword… Let's see if this works.

I raised my hand and searched for water within the bodies of the bugs.

_Here we go… _

Frozen from inside, bugs dropped dead; not sure if that's enough to terminate them permanently, but they won't be doing anything else for a while.

Continuing my search, whenever I felt makai aurora I didn't bother going there and kill them with sword; I merely reached out and froze them from within.

Minty smell leads me to downtown of the city, and into a… restaurant?

Thankfully, it was pass the lunch rush so it was quiet enough for me to eave drop.

"Shuuichi is so nice to Saki! How thoughtful of him!"

"I'm rather surprised though."

"Surprised? Why?"  
"Well, despite his age he never developed any attention to any specific girl. He was polite to them, but he wasn't interested into them."

"Oh really?"

"It is… Kina, remember our 'promise' when we were both pregnant with them?"

"Oh, how will I forget it?"

"I still find that promise intact…. You?"

"Why, I'm honored!"

I don't get what they are saying, but it seems as if they are fine for now. But just in case, I erected another barrier of my youki like I did with Sanho.

Even when I was done with my mission of finding both of the moms, I decided to remain in downtown. Four Saint Beast's main goal was to infect people, so it seems appropriate that the bugs will be where lot of people are.

I stood on top of one of the tallest buildings and closed my eyes. Allowing my sense to spread out I located and froze the bugs I felt.

I frowned.

_What the…_

Well, there seems to be a whole swarm of them coming toward my direction. Not just some dozens, but seems to be around some thousands. Is it possible that they can unify and attack a specified victim?

_Not that it matters…_

I killed as many as possible with my powers, but when the swarm reached me, there were still several hundreds left. Finally some exercise.

My sword _Hoindo_ danced creating beautiful arcs of silver. Bodies of dead bugs dropped around me and after several moments they were gone.

_Beep Beep Beep!_

It took me several moments till I remembered that the beep was coming from the communicator stuffed in my bag.

"Saki-kun! This is Botan."

"Sorry, Botan-san. I forgot that the communicator was in my bag."

"It's fine! How many did you find?"

Glancing at the heap of dead bugs next to me I replied, "Um… three thousand. Give or take couple hundreds though."

Botan's eyes widened. "What? I only killed 20!"

"It's probably because I'm in downtown."

"Oh. Okay. I just talked to the boys. They are all fine, but they haven't destroyed the whistle yet."

"Okay. Call me for any updates or when you need my help."

"Roger."

With that I closed my communicator and continued my search of looking for the bugs.

* * *

Third Point of View

"Well, what did you find?"

"I found weakness of Yusuke Urameshi and Kurama, Lord Suzaku."

Pictures of Keiko and Saki are shown on the big screen in the room.

"Keiko Yukimura and Sakino Hinaki."

"Hm… Their lovers?"

"For Yusuke Urameshi, yes. But for Kurama it merely seems as if she's a childhood friend. But a close one. I found Kurama's human mother, but she was already protected by barrier of youki."

"Hm… Isn't that girl a kitsune?" figure in the darkness asked the little bird.

"Yes my lord, but she does not seem very strong. Releasing one of our forces will do."

"Good idea. Release our force number #5."

"Yes my lord Suzaku. How of Urameshi's lover?"

"I will order our worms to focus their attack at the school."

Soon, devastating and grim tune of a flute was heard as it flowed out of the castle.

* * *

Saki's Point of View

"Saki-kun!"

"Is something wrong Botan-san?"

"The worms are targeting Keiko, Yusuke's friend!"

My mind flashed back to Kurama giving brief explaining of his 'friends'.

Hm… She knew nothing of this if my memories serve me correct.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes she's with me now. But I'm going to need your help. Can you come here as quick as possible?"

"Sure. Where are you guys?"

"We are at Yusuke's school."

"Um… I don't know where that is."

"It's the school closest to the location where we met. Also, large amount of the worms would be heading this way."

"Okay. Got it."

"Be careful. You might be targeted as well Saki-jun."

"No worries."

With that I closed my communicator. And surveyed the city. I came from that way, so I just need to retrace my steps. I jumped off the building and retraced my scent.

* * *

_I can't find it. Drat…_

I managed to return to the location, but I still couldn't find the school. If I could get on the roof of a tall building, I might be able to, but there weren't any in the site.

I opened my communicator and tried to contact Botan, but it didn't work. Great. Something bad must be happening over there. I need to get there and I need to get there fast.

I continued my search with a shadow that followed me like a snake, though I didn't notice it for some time.

* * *

Kurama's Point of View

"What the…"

I muttered as a big screen show up in front of, Hiei, Kuwabara, and I. We were going through the swarm of plant human, Yusuke ahead of us thanks to the jumping scheme Hiei came up with. However, we stopped fighting to view this possible new threat.

My eyes widened when I saw the figure in the screen.

It was Saki, facing what seemed like a big snake in a place that looked like a park.

"Saki-kun!"

"Do you know that girl Kurama?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei merely snorted.

"It's that kitsune girl at Ningenkai. Seems as if Four Saint Beasts sent a demon after her."

Snake was huge, with fangs as long as Saki and it dripped with poison as its big yellow eyes intensely focused on its victim. Saki herself seemed pretty relaxed though. I didn't know how strong she was, but from the amount of youki she gave out, she wouldn't be able to defeat the snake.

_Crap…_

I never thought that my family and friends at Ningenkai would be placed in danger. Would Mother be all right? How about Mrs. Hinaki and Sanho?

My train of thoughts suddenly stopped as snake struck, its fangs lashing at Saki. Saki neatly dodged, and flicked her wrist. Large bubbles of water shot out and wrapped snake's fangs.

I would've laughed at her idiocy if the situation weren't so dire. Come on. Water around snake's fangs. How's that going to help? Hiei snorted and Kuwabara pretty much summed up his thoughts by saying, "That girl's dumber than Urameshi!"

Even the snake itself seemed to be laughing.

However, her next move took away my and others' thoughts.

She flicked her wrist again and water around snake's fangs instantly froze. Snake seemed confused and tried licking the ice, only to have its tongue stuck at its fang. Jumping up, she swung her sword and broke off the fangs with one swift motion. Landing back on ground, she did backward flip to avoid now-very-angry-and-fangless-snake's tail and kicked off ground again. Doing mid-air summersault to avoid the tail that was aimed for her again, she swung her sword. Sharp youki shot out from the sword, beheading the snake.

Kuwabara whistled and Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"So that kitsune seems to be stronger than she looks."

"Wow, I cancel what I said. She's smart!"

I sighed in relief. Least she's safe for now.

* * *

Saki's Point of View

I looked at the snake with disgust. Is this the best they can do? And the boys are taking so long to defeat them. I shook my head in disbelief. Well, back to the main task. I still need to find that school…

Kicking off the ground, I landed on a tree branch. This is lot higher than tiny houses' roof around here.

_There it is!_

I finally saw the school. Without a moment of hesitation, I jumped from tree to tree, heading for the building.

* * *

Keiko's point of view

Botan-kun is bleeding and she's lying on the ground. We are currently surrounded by group of people who seemed to have gone crazy. Yusuke… I don't know what's going on, but help!

Suddenly window broke and a girl landed from it. Crazy people seemed surprised by her, but they turned their attention back to Botan and I.

"Kill… Yukimura…"

That horrible sentence I've been hearing ever since Mr. Iwamoto attacked me!

"Oh, no you don't." The girl, looking as if she was around high school said as she took a position in front of us. Is she… our friend?

She looked cold and unsmiling, but she seemed 'normal'.

Glancing back she asked. "Are you Keiko?"

"Ah? Yes! I'm Keiko Yukimura."

"That's good enough."

Bending down, she grabbed Botan's stick that was still rolling on the ground. Turning her attention back to people standing in front of us, she planted her feet.

Deciding that the new comer didn't possess that much of a threat, they raised they weapon and they struck…

I closed my eyes thinking that the girl was done for. But when I didn't hear any screams, I opened my eyes tiny bit and looked. My eyes widened when I saw the scene taking place in front of me.

Using the stick as her weapon, she struck and knocked down the people in front of her. She seemed as skilled as actresses in American fighting movies!

Within matter of seconds everyone within sight was knocked out. She helped Botan to her feet and looked at me.

"Are you injured?"

"No, I'm not."

"Good. I will help Botan. Follow me as closely as possible. We're getting out of here."

* * *

Saki's point of view

My communicator beeped again when I got Botan and Keiko out of the school ground. I was expecting a fight, but when I saw infected people lying unconscious on the ground, I guessed that the boys finally won. Flipping the lid on, I saw Shuuichi staring back with concern.

"Saki-kun! Thank goodness you are all right! You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"I'm fine. I take it that you guys defeated the Four Saint Beats?"

"Yes we did. How are things looking at Ningenkai?"

Glancing back at Botan and Keikon sitting on the ground-Keiko was busy carefully cleaning Botan's head wound-I replied.

"Keiko and Botan are with me right now. Botan's hurt, but she'll be fine. Other than that, no injuries. Mom, Sanho, and Mrs. Minamino should be safe as well. I made a barrier around each of them before anything happened. I didn't sense them being destroyed, so they should be fine. You guys?

"We all got bit of wounds. Yusuke and Kuwabara's pretty seriously injured, but I think they will heal without much of a trouble."

"When are you guys coming?"

"We will be heading there shortly. We are going to Kuwabara's place to treat their wounds. Where are you girls?"

"We are outside of Yusuke and Keiko's school. I don't know how to get to Kuwabara's place though."

"Hm… Ask Keiko to take you to Kuwabara's house. She should know."

"Okay."

I turned around to find Keiko staring up at me with intensity and hope in her eyes.

"Is Yusuke all right?"

"Yes, he seems injured but he seems alive. Can you take us to Kuwabara's place? That's where Yusuke will be."

She seemed relieved. Then she sat up and looked straight at my eyes.

"I want to know what's going on first."

I silently groaned. I knew that that question was coming up soon or later. Great. I get the honor of making a choice on whether or not to tell the truth. Shuuichi told me that Yusuke didn't want Keiko to know the truth. Well, I guess I'll need to come up with a lie.

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you show me the way first?"

We supported still unconscious Botan on to her feet and started moving toward the direction Keiko instructed.

"Well, Keiko. This is what's happening…"

* * *

Botan came around when we entered the street Kuwabara's house was located. Botan seemed to be confused, but after I told her that they were safe, she relaxed.

"Um… So Keiko, what do you think of what happened?"

Botan looked almost scared. Well, I hope my lie worked.

"I find it understandable, but I wish Yusuke told me before hand of his new job at the detective's office!"

Botan's eyes nearly bulged and I had to bite my lips not to laugh. I never been super creative, but this seem to work out.

"Yes. His work in the detective's office."

Botan looked at me with accusing look. I merely shrugged my shoulders to show that it was the best I could've done.


	6. Chapter 5

Third Point of View

It was silent night and only footsteps of two people were heard. Two teenagers looking around the same age were walking toward Shuuichi Minamino's house.

"I don't think you were wearing that pink cloth when you left for Street Youma." Saki remarked as she stared at Kurama's now-ripped-at-the-front uniform. If her memories served her correct, he was wearing jeans and white T-shirt.

"I prefer to wear my school uniform when I'm in a mission because when it is damaged, I can ask Koenma for new uniforms." He continued walking only to stop and turn around to see Saki gaping.

"Is something wrong?" Kurama glanced around alertly. After seeing her battle with the snake, his respect for her powers grew, and he thought that perhaps she sensed something approaching.

"That. Is. Your. School. Uniform?" She emphasized each word as if it was the last thing she wanted to believe. Confused, Kurama nodded his head.

"I HATE PINK!" If her voice was any louder, Kurama was sure that it would've reached his house, which was still 10 minutes walk away.

"It's not that bad once you start wearing it." He thought perhaps that might help, but the disgusted look Saki's face, he is just wasting his breath.

Looking at her grumbling face, he couldn't help but to laugh. He tried his best to suppress it, but wasn't so successful.

Saki snapped.

"What's so funny?"

He shook his head as he continued to laugh. Saki muttered something inaudible and continued muttering about what a disgusting color pink with Kurama walking next to her, his body still shaking with laughter.

* * *

Saki's Point of View

After Botan, Keiko, and I arrived in Kuwabara's house, Keiko immediately ran to Kuwabara's bedroom, where Yusuke was lying down unconscious. I wasn't up for any crying-jags-a-girlfriend-would-give-to-her-unconscious-boyfriend, so I closed the door and helped Shuuichi patch up Botan.

Thankfully wound wasn't deep. After several hours, she started returning to her jumpyself and hopped on this paddle looking thing -I learned that it was her broom after she flew out the window- to fetch a bundle Shuuichi asked for.

The bundle that Shuuichi's carrying under his arm right now.

Bundle that is most likely to contain that horrible pink school uniform Shuuichi was talking about.

I glance at his directions once more with disgust.

Ugh. Pink. Uniforms.

You better be kidding me. I mean I never had specific thoughts or preferences about uniforms. Back in US we didn't have one so I didn't have to think about it. I learned that there would be uniforms in Japan but come on. Pink?

Keiko's uniform was awesome, pretty color and pretty design. But pink?

It almost made me wish that I was going to Middle School that Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara attended instead of High School that Shuuichi attended.

Idea of 'school' brought my train of thoughts to a trail called 'Today's Events'

Overall I found the afternoon... enjoy**able**.

Not that I enjoyed it though.

I didn't have much to think about Botan except that she was a VERY hyper and happy girl.

I didn't make so much out of Yusuke since he was knocked out cold.

Kuwabara was passable I suppose; he seemed nice enough.

Keiko seemed to be a sweet girl with plenty of guts. I could almost believe that she would've fought the infected people herself if I didn't show up. Not that she would be successful in the task.

Hiei was an odd one, always leaving just when the crowd formed, but I'm not in any place to say that.

Speaking of Shuuichi's 'friends'…

"Why do your friends call you Kurama instead of Shuuichi?"

His emerald eyes stared into space and acquired the philosophical look that showed up when he was thinking.

"They don't know Shuuichi-side of me. They only know Kurama-side. We only meet for missions and nothing else."

He glanced at my direction and continued. "In fact, you are the only one to know both Shuuichi-side and Kurama-side of me. My mom, people at school, they only know Shuuichi-side."

"So the difference between those sides is whether or not they are spiritually aware of all this?"

"Pretty much."

We walked in silence for several minutes, me still chewing over what he said and him chewing over whatever was in his mind.

"I find it ironic."

I glanced at him and raised my eyebrow. What do you find ironic about what?

"You are the first one to know both sides of me, and I'm the first one, or at least the only one at the moment, to know both sides of you."

I didn't reply but looked straight and continued walking.

_You know what Kurama? _

I silently spoke to him in my mind.

_You may be aware of 'kitsune' me, but you aren't fully aware of it._

_Nor are you the first. _

_There were two before you…_

_Two that passed into the void beyond life…_

_No, Shuuichi. _

_You only know 'Saki' side of me. _

* * *

Kurama's Point of View

I stared at Saki's back as she suddenly quickened her pace. Clearly, something I said set her off. I quietly sighed. She got rid of her snappy attitude toward me once she found out that I was Shuuichi she knew from her childhood. But she wasn't as warm-hearted person I remembered.

Her attitude right now is cordial, but mixed with coldness. So much of her changed. My mind flashes back to conversation I had with Botan and Kuwabara while she was in the restroom

"_Your friend is a bit scary." _

"_How so Botan?" _

"_She never smiles…." Botan pouted. I did my best to hide my laughter. _

_Kuwabara popped in. "But Kurama, seriously. She's so tense all the time. She even got me nervous cause I keep on thinking that other demons are about to attack the place!" _

_When I didn't respond Botan asked Keiko's opinion; who thankfully just got out from Kuwabara's bedroom looking after Yusuke and missed last part of Kuwabara's previous sentence. _

"_I don't know if she's scary, but she certainly doesn't smile. But I feel that she's sweet and caring inside. Least that's how I felt when she was rescuing us."_

Thank you Keiko for least one positive comment about Saki. I honestly didn't know what to make out of her. Clearly, death of her father left her in shock. And the hardships she probably faced… Perhaps time will heal. That's the best I can do for now.

Saki suddenly froze. Next second, she was gone. Alarmed, I look around.

"Saki-kun? What are you doing?"

I found her perched on a tree on the sidewalk, holding something in her hand. She jumped down and the thing in her hand dissolved.

"Sorry if I scared you. I thought this was a demon."

"How did you even sense that?" It was like a tiny demonic spirit that always floated around in Ningenkai. They weren't even considered demons.

She didn't respond till the spirit fully dissolved.

"I always … had to be on alert back in US."

"Were there that many attacks back there?" This might explain why she was so off track in America.

"I don't know if it's a lot compared to here. But so far, yes. It's lot less here than US."

"I thought there were more demons in Japan than America."

"Apparently not."

With that she continued walking.

Silence existed between us till Saki broke it again.

"Your friends called you Kurama. Do you want me to call you Kurama as well since I know your youko side now?"

I looked at her in surprise. No one asked me such question before. Well, she was only one who even had the opportunity to do so anyway.

"I don't mind. You can choose which ever you desire."

"Okay. I'll call you Shuuichi."

It was rather heartwarming since it indicated that she didn't just consider me as a mere youko now.

But her calmness still… unsettled me.

"As I said before, you take things so calmly. That rather unsettles me."

She stopped and stared at me.

"You want me to start screaming?" Her voice was coated with sarcasm, and… bitterness?

"I just find it surprising, that's all."

Saki was silent for a moment before she answered.

"It wasn't hard to accept that you weren't human. I'm not human as well, so I don't have the right to say anything about that. And you taking over the fetus… It was stillborn. You saved Mrs. Minamino from lot of sadness."

"Don't you think I caused her just as much sadness for acting the way I did?"

She laughed.

"You mean the Mr. Superior and Know-all? Oh, count I-hate-hugs as well. You always hated it when I gave you hugs when we were little."

I chose to remain silent.

"Yet. You did save Mrs. Minamino from sadness. Imagine how… lonely she would've been without you especially after what happened to Mr. Minamino. And being real biological daughter doesn't necessary mean anything. Look at…me and my mom."

Her voice in bare whispers that I had trouble understood them, especially the last part.

I felt as if I asked her any questions right now, she would answer them. It was one of those moments where all the barriers and guards between people were gone and answering just felt natural. But by then we reached my place and the guards were immediately back up again.

I sighed.

_I still have much to ask her._


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys!

Sorry for the sudden changes in the chapters and all :P

But, I have an awesome news (drum roll please!) I GOT A BETA READER!

Thank you GaarasMyBoyzz, for beta reading my stories and I am very thankful .

and THANK YOU for reviewing!

I would like to list the names, but mom's telling me to go to bed soon soz..:p

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Kurama's Point of view

_Beep Beep Beep _

My communicator beeped and I quickly opened it before the sound woke my mother who was sleeping next door.

"Yes Koenma?"

"My apologizes for not contacting any sooner, but Botan just returned with news of your new friend. Do you mind if you bring her to Spirit World immediately?"

I glance at the clock.

"Koenma. It's 3 in the morning. Wouldn't it make lot more sense if you called me in the morning? Since it's vacation time, we'd both be available."

"It's matter of urgency, Kurama."

"Okay. I will be there shortly"

_If I manage to wake her up without dying, that is._

I added silently as I closed the communicator. She did not appreciate being waken up at 8 in the morning, and I had little doubt that she would appreciate being waken up at 3. Well, here goes nothing. I climbed out the window and glanced up at the 2nd floor of the house.

_Here we go._

I landed silently on Saki's balcony. I gently knocked, but seeing that there weren't any response I opened the glass door-and nearly got pierced by something that flew pass me and hit one of the trees in the backyard. I sensed tree shudder in pain and in… coldness? Observing it more closely, I realized that it was an ice missile.

"Oh. It was you Shuuichi. Sorry."

I turned around to see Saki was standing in the room with her pajama on.

"You didn't fall sleep yet?"

"I did, but I woke up when I felt youki coming toward this room. Sorry I didn't recognize your youki."

This girl had so much more than she was actually showing. Sensing youki while she's deep in sleep; a youki without menace I might add.

"Koenma wants to see you."

"Prince of the Spirit World?"

"Yes."

"Why does he want to see me now?"

"Apparently he just heard from Botan about you. I believe that this is a matter of importance."

She looked at me disbelievingly.

"He JUST heard from Botan? It's…" she glance at the clock on the table. "3 in the morning. What was that girl doing anyway?"

Well, Saki, that's a good question.

Saki sighed. "Well, it doesn't sound like something I can refuse or deny. I'll need to change though."

I nodded and went to stand by the damaged tree. As I was studying on how to get rid of the missile Saki climbed out the window.

She was wearing a black T-shirt and jeans, and she wore the same gloves I saw her wearing when she came to confront me last night. It wasn't normal winter gloves though. It was made out of material that seemed like leather, and only covered the back of her hands, leaving her fingers exposed and free of movement. Her bracelet dangled on her wrist, reflecting moonlight.

Seeing what I was trying to do to, she flicked her wrist and ice missile melted, water dripping down along the bark.

"Let's go."

* * *

The gigantic doors leading Koenma's office creaked as it revealed a gigantic room with a desk surrounded by stacks of paper. Koenma looked up from his work as I led Saki to his desk.

"Welcome to Reikai, Sakino Hinaki. I am Koenma, Prince of Reikai."

Saki raised her eyebrow at the toddler, but did not say anything about his appearance.

"It is pleasure to meet you Koenma. Just call me Saki."

"Thank you. Well, let's get down to business shall we?" Koenma's opinion of Saki clearly is a positive one since Saki did not make any comments about him being a toddler like others usually did.

"I asked Kurama to bring you here to give you a proposal. A proposal I wish you would accept." Saki looked mildly surprised. I narrowed my eyes at the toddler. What kind of proposal?

"How would you like to work as an agent of Reikai in Ningenkai?"

Saki seemed surprised. "Like Shuuichi?"

"Who's Shuuichi? Oh. You mean Kurama. Well, Kurama's under different circumstances." He glanced at my direction. "But, yes. Your jobs would be pretty much the same."

She chewed over what Koenma said for a moment and asked, "Do I need to answer now?"

"No, I understand that this is kind of sudden and take your time. But I would like to have the answer before you leave the Spirit World. Would you like to hear about the benefits you will receive."

Saki nodded and Koenma listed on. "There will be payment, and you will gain somewhat limited access to Reikai's technology and such. Your family will be under Reikai's protection while you are on my missions…"

"My family will be protected?"

Saki asked excitedly. I looked at her with surprise. She sounded EXCITED. Ever since she came back to Japan, I heard her angry, tired, confused and etc, but NEVER excited.

I am not enjoying where this conversation is heading for.

"Saki. Could you excuse us for a moment? I have something to ask Koenma."

Saki looked offended at first, at the aspect of being openly rejected into, but the look vanished so quickly that I thought I imagined it. Her face was now carefully composed as she nodded and walked out the door. When the door closed, I turned to Koenma.

"This was the urgent matter? Hiring Saki?"

Koenma sighed.

"Trust me Kurama, this is better for her."

"How so?"

Koenma sighed again as he pressed another button on his desk.

"After hearing from Botan about your friend, I did a bit research about her."

He quickly added, "Not becaue I'm interested in her or anything! The way Botan described her, it seemed as if there's a possibility of her being someone on our 'Wanted' list."

I nodded, agreeing. It was understandable, the way Saki acted. All tense, and always looking around her, reacting to the tiniest sound and movement.

"And I found some interesting information that caused me to search deeper. According to Reikai's profile. She transformed about after six month she left Japan, which was during winter. Her father's death was six months afterward, which allows us to calculate her training period was between."

I frowned at the calculation. Why didn't I notice? Something was off. I mean it made sense with the time calculation, but her combat skills are way too…

"However, seeing her skills I doubted that her training session was so short. I researched on her life at America and this is what I found."

He pulled out a graph paper.

"This is the graph of number of demons that attacked her and her family." My eyes widened.

"Average of near 200 demons attacking her each year?"

Koenma grimly nodded. "Yes. Rather shocking I found. Also, there was an evidence of B Class demon visiting her around these two periods." He pointed at two places, but my mind was working way to fast to see where he pointed.

That explains what I heard from Mrs. Hinaki. And why she didn't want to come to Japan. She said she thought there would lot more demons in Japan than US and if she thought that the number of demons that attacked her in US was 'low'… clearly she was afraid of what would be 'a large number of demons attacking'. Also considering how much she loved her family, she was afraid for them. Afraid that she won't be able to protect them even with cost of her life.

"Can you find out why so many demons attacked her?"

"I cannot know for sure, but I have a guess." He clicked his remote control to show a video.

"This is part of video recording of last afternoon."

Saki was standing on roof of a building at downtown of the city. My eyes widened when I saw black mob flying straight at her.

"Those are Makai Insects. Botan had to search for each of them to destroy, but the bugs went and **found** her. My guess is that she attracts demons. Also she's a kitsune." Video now showed Saki drawing her sword and dispatching the bugs.

"I cannot afford to have an attraction magnet within the district. I thought about relocating her, and came to conclusion that it would be foolish thing to do with her family. The best I can do is keep her under my supervision and have someone keep an eye on her secretly."

"And you intend that to be me."

"It's nothing official. You don't need to make reports or restrict her movement. I need someone who can dispatch the demons that attack her with her and aware of where she is. Just partnering with you and fighting the demons off should be good enough. And since you guys are both kitsunes..." Koenma looked 'slightly' embarrassed about this topic and he wasn't the only one.

"Well, as I said, since you guys are both kitsunes, I thought perhaps if you stay by her side demons won't be as attracted."

"Hiei would be a better choice."

"Can you even imagine Hiei agreeing to it? Besides, according to her profile, her family and your family are very close."

I nodded reluctantly. It was a sensible plan. Our family knew each other well, so they wouldn't have anything with us hanging out, fighting demons. But I didn't like the concept of 'keeping an eye on her'. I'm not against it. I just don't like the idea of deceiving her again. But... if this was for her and both of our families' good...

"I agree."

Koenma looked relieved. "Thank you." He pressed a button on his desk and told ogres to fetch Saki.

Saki came in. The look on her face told me that she thought through the proposal while me and Koenma was talking.

"I accept your offer. Just keep your promise of protecting my family."

Koenma nodded. "I will keep my promise. Oh and you will need a communicator." He rummaged through his desk drawer and found a blue communicator.

"I know Botan already gave you one, but this is the latest one with an extra software. If you look here," He opened the communicator. "When you need a decoy of yourself because you can't leave your house, press this button. Then a decoy of yourself will be created and act just the way you would act."

Taking the communicator, she examined it.

"What happens if something I need to know of is told to my decoy and I don't know of it?"

"If you press this button after you press this button to get rid of your decoy, you will be able to gain knowledge of what your decoy did, heard, saw and etc."

Nodding her head in approval, she pocketed her new device.

"You will be working with Kurama. I believe that this is the best since you are staying at his house at the moment and you guys will be going to same school."

She nodded without objection.

Koenma looked relieved. "I thank you for coming so quickly this late into the night. I will tell you through your communicator when new missions arises. Good night."

* * *

We didn't say much till we arrived at my house.

"Why did you accept Koenma's offer?"

"I want my family protected." Her eyes stared into space before she turned to face me.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

We stare at each other till this time I looked away.

"You managed to protect them till now. Why ask for others help?"

Truly, why?

I expected something of modesty, so I was surprised when she remained silent.

Suddenly she turned around and jumped to her balcony. Loud 'bang' signaled that she was inside.

Shocked at her reaction, I stood outside for a long time going over our conversation.

_Did something I say piss her off?_

* * *

Saki's Point of View

_So that was my first job interview… Not that bad. _

I thought as I changed into my pajama and ripped my gloves off, making sure not to break the delicate silver chains of my bracelet.

"_You managed to protect them till now." _

I buried my head in the pillow. My mind feels like a broken cassette.

"_You managed to protect them till now."… _

"_You managed to protect them till now."…_

"_You managed to protect them till now." …_

I felt like screaming. I felt like ripping that pillow in shreds and run till I couldn't run anymore. I felt like hacking and torturing the any demon I meet. I felt as if I could do anything, absolutely anything to get rid of the voice inside of my head, repeating what Shuuichi said.

"_You managed to protect them till now." …_

"_You managed to protect them till now." …_

I held my mouth shut and tried to calm myself. Count sheep. Count sheep… Great. Since when did sheep started talking in human voice saying 'You managed to protect them till now'?

I desperately searched for something that will help me get rid of the voice. I even thought of knocking myself out cold. It sounded so appealing that I was about to, but froze when suddenly, fragrance from pillow reached my brain.

It smelled like a fresh flower, so calming and so sweet. Smell I knew from somewhere. Smell I knew from my childhood, before all this started.

I concentrated on the smell.

_That's it. Breath in, breathe out. Breath in, breathe out. _

My urge to scream slowly died and I just lied there slowly inhaling the scent.

I smelled this scent before. Where was it?  
My mind slowly drifted into dreamland as I wondered about origin of the smell in the pillow I was using in Shuuichi's room.

* * *

"Saki-kun. Saki-kun. Wake up."

"Hm?" I groaned and opened my eyes to see my mom looking down at me.

"Shiori and I are going to the real-estate. After that we are visiting the hospital I will be working for. You, Shuuichi, and Sanho are staying here for the day. Unless Shuuichi has other plans that is."

"You woke me up to tell me that? It's like…"

I squinted at the clock.

"It's 09:00 young lady. You can continue to sleep afterward."

"Kay…"

"Behave, and don't make a mess."

After giving me a list of things to watch out for, Mom walked out. I soon heard the front door closing and car leaving the quiet street.

Mom's a doctor and apparently the hospital she'll be working was the hospital she used to work for, before she left for US…

Stopping my train of thoughts, I pulled the blanket over my head and curled to my side so that I can drift to dreamland again.

However, after about 15 minutes I got out of bed, admitting my defeat. Can't go back to sleep….

I crawled out and headed for the bathroom, carrying my bag of toiletries and extra set of cloth. After I washed and changed, I went to peek into the room Mom and Sanho are sharing. Seeing that Sanho was still off in La La Land, I silently closed the door and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Saki-kun." Shuuichi was already there sitting at the breakfast table.

"Good morning." I sat down after getting myself a plate of egg omelet, vegetable dish, along with some rice.

We were eating our food in silence till Shuuichi broke the silence.

"Saki-kun?"

I lift my face to face Shuuichi.

"Yeah?"

"I don't have any plans for today and it seems as if we will be staying in the house for rest of day. Sanho-kun's sleeping so do you mind telling me about what happened in US?"

Seeing my face freeze he quickly added. "If you don't want to, you don't have to."

I returned my gaze to eggs on my plate and quietly muttered. "It's not that. Really, there isn't much to say."

It was a lie. There was so much I can say relating to the topic, stories and nightmares that are deep within me. But I couldn't find word for all the grief and bitterness I had to go through and I had no intention of finding words to explain just so that I can receive someone's pity.

"I would like to hear it even if it isn't anything much."

I sighed. He never changes his mind once he sets his heart on it. One of the traits he had even when he was little. Guess that helped him when he was a thief.

"I transformed several month after I left Japan, around winter. Dad wasn't that surprised. He trained me and when he… passed away, I trained myself with demons I could find. Then Mom told me that we are moving back to Japan."

He raises his eyebrow. "That's it?"

"I told you it was short."

No, it wasn't it. I didn't even mention the hardships I faced fending off demons all stronger than me so that my family can live one more night. I didn't tell him about Sara or Dad. Or all the fights I had with Mom so that I can go out to fight the demon that was about eat Sanho.

I didn't mention anything about it. No, not even close.

After bringing the plates to the sink, I sulked off to the living room wondering what I will do. Normally I would erect a barrier of youki around Sanho and follow Mom to make sure that she will be safe.

According to Koenma she will have Reikai's protection, but can I trust it?

"Shuuichi? Do you think Koenma will keep his promise?"

Shuuichi peeked through the door that joined the kitchen and the living room.

"What promise?"

I sighed. So much for being King of Theives.

"Promise about keeping Mom and Sanho safe?" I heard clatter of dishes as he cleaned his plates. There was a moment of silence and Shuuichi walked out of the dinning room holding cup of water in his hand. He leaned against the door way as he drank.

"He will. And it is rare of humans to be attacked without us knowing about it here."

"Hm..." Then why was it so hard for me in US? Maybe where we lived was Demon Attraction place like Tourist Attraction.

"Saki-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Us, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and myself, only worry about such matters when we are given a mission. The missions are dangerous, but we try to enjoy our lives as normal teenagers." He smiles and takes another drink from the cup.

"Truth be told, we are the only ones who are targeted around here, with very rare occasions members of our family and friends are targeted to be used as hostages. But that's where Reikai force comes in. They give them basic protection, and tell us if any of our family members are in danger they can no longer deal with. And usually, demons don't choose to bother with humans."

Seeing my face, he quickly added.

"Not that humans are worthless or anything, but that's just what demons think."

I stare into space.

_But we try to enjoy our lives as normal teenagers. _

Normal? Enjoy? Are these words… even possible for me? Ever since Dad's death –I mentally cringed at the words- my entire life was about keeping Mom and Sanho safe; which was a 24/7 kind of job.

But if I'm relieved from that duty, it means I can do what I want to do. My eyes widened.

_I can do what I want to do. _

I can sleep in at weekends. I can roll on my bed not doing anything, not ALERT about anything. I can listen to music with earphones on while I read. I can plan what I want to do for the day, not scheduling them according to Mom and Sanho's plan.

I can do what I want to do.

I can actually plan my life.

That idea at first seemed so ridiculous, but I was surprised to find an ache inside of me, ache of … nostalgia? I … missed planning my life?

Clearly my life wasn't always like this; before all this happened I actually played with my friends and hoped to improve myself in the areas of my interest.

But I never thought I would be so … mundane to miss that life. Protecting one's family: isn't that noble? And I did promise Dad…

_You can still go back to that life, even though Reikai may have promised protection, you don't have to believe them. _

I felt myself recoiling to the idea despite my intentions.

Was I this selfish?

But even if I was being selfish, I… didn't want to go back to my previous life, doing absolutely nothing but following Mom and Sanho around secretly like a stalker.

No… I don't want to now that I have a choice.

"Saki-kun? Saki-kun."

I snap out of my daydream to see Shuuichi in front of me, gently shaking my shoulders and looking worried.

"Yeah?"

"Your eyes suddenly got really big and you didn't respond."

Hahahah yeah…. I glance out the window. Bright morning sunlight shines through, leaving a beautiful pattern on the floor. I can see the tree I hit with ice missile last night –or VERY early this morning, depending on the point of view- with its lush leaves.

Shuuichi tapped my shoulder again.

"Saki-kun, you are spacing out again."

I looked up to his face, probably looking as if I just dropped down to earth from Planet #678 by the look of his face.

I shook my head to clear my head and to answer the question in Shuuichi's eyes. "No, I'm fine Shuuichi."

He looked doubtful and was about to open his mouth when suddenly series of _beep _sounded through the room. I looked around to see the source, and realized that it was from Shuuichi's communicator, which he just pulled out. Honestly, I really need to get used to that sound…

After talking to Botan –least that's who I think it was- he looked up from the screen, looking …apologetically?

"I'll be going over to Kuwabara's place to treat Yusuke. He's still not awake yet and Keiko's getting anxious. Do you want to come?"

I stare into space, probably looking pensive.

_They don't like me._

It wasn't a question. I don't know why, but ever since my transformation I've been aware of other's feelings. It wasn't a power, but a mere trick I can pull out by sniffing. Each emotion gives out faint smell and when lot of people are feeling the same emotion in the same place, I can sniff that out. Emotion I felt back in Kuwabara's place was deep cautions and fright directed at… me.

I couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable everyone looked after I got out of the restroom. It's not like I'll be working with them a lot. And there isn't a need for them to get uncomfortable when they should be enjoying their victory from yesterday.

"It would be best if I stay at your house for today. I'm still a bit tired. Mind if I stay here instead?"

He frowned, but the look vanished so quickly that I thought I imagined it.

"Okay. If you change you mind, feel free to give a call and come over."

"Thanks."

It's true that I was tire, but also, I wanted to sort my feelings about what Shuuichi said. It still… unnerved me.

Door banged to signal that Shuuichi was heading for Kuwabara's. I tilted my head to see the door and tilted it back to more comfortable position.

I was lying down on the living room couch, not doing anything.

Hm… I don't know what to think of it; kind of strange actually.

_I can do what I want to do… _

Do I actually want to do something?

The idea just seemed so… foreign.

What should I do today? I idly calculated and my eyes widened when I realized that I had more than 12 hours for this day to end. More than 12 hours to decide what I want to do.

I guess I can listen to my iPod. I never randomly listened to my iPod. Actually, I think this is my tenth time touching it after I received it as my birthday present couple years ago. It's hard to listen to faintest sounds if you have your ear clogged with an earphone, destroying your eardrums with blaring sounds.

I went through the songs in the list. Sanho volunteered to put some songs in there when he learned that I didn't know how to use the iTunes.

_Hm… Which song, which song… _

When I was about to click the song of my choice, something _beeped._

_Beetp Beep Beep Beep _

After a moment, I realized that the _beep _was coming from the communicator.

_I really need to get used to this… _

Koenma's face popped up in small circular screen.

"Yes, Koenma?"

For a flitting moment I wondered if I should call him 'Boss' or 'Koenma-sama' since well, he's my boss and all. But since Shuuichi called him 'Koenma' I suppose I could do the same.

"Thank you Saki for picking it up so quick! Where's Kurama? I have a mission for you guys!"


	8. Chapter 7

yay! 21 reviews!

thanx for the reviews! they keep the story going!

* * *

Saki's Point of View

My body is alert. I can hear leaves falling to the ground, wind gently blowing between the branches of trees, Shuuichi's quiet footsteps.

And footsteps of others, our targets for the day

"_Several of the demons that used to work under the Four Saint Beasts are in Ninenkai. They hope to seek revenge and must be taken out as soon as possible." _

I wasn't exactly happy to see Koenma ruining my first 'free day' in literally 4 years, but then, the aspect of them tracking down Mom and Sanho made me shut up and head for Kuwbara's to find Shuuichi.

I told Sanho that I was going to where Shuuichi was, but I'm not sure if he heard me; he had his earphone on and his laptop on his lap with his crazy gleam in his eyes telling me that he was playing the gun shooting game again.

I idly wondered what would've happened if Sanho inherited the demonic traits, not me… and involuntarily shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly, footsteps stopped and murmuring sounds took place. I exchanged glance with Shuuichi and pointed my index finger toward the tree branch. Nodding to show that he understood me, he pocketed his rose in his hair –something I wondered for quiet awhile now. Why his hair?

Then, not wasting a moment, we agilely jumped up to the branch, not causing a single leaf to fall off, or causing the branches to creak.

We already dispatched others, and these two are the last ones. I peeked through the leaves.

_Ew… Why do many demons look like a cross between an amphibian and a reptile? _

One was a big blob of water in vague human form. Other one was a typical kind of demon with horns, claws, scales and drooling tongue forking between his fangs.

"I'll get that Kurama's mate, and you go and keep an eye on Kurama."

"What! Why can't I get Kurama's mate and you stalk Kurama?"

"Cause I said so. Scared?"

I allowed my jaw to drop unceremoniously.

Shuuichi had a mate? Well I hope I'm invited to their kid's birthday parties at least.

But firstly… WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME?

I glanced at Shuuichi with accusing glare, only to find him sweat dropping. I gave him 'I'll question you later' look and dropped down to the ground.

Those two turned around at the soft 'thud'.

"Well if it isn't Kurama and his mate."

His mate is here? But I don't sense any youki…

WAIT JUST A FEAKIN MOMENT

I gave Shuuichi my best you-BETTER-explain-this glare.

"You shouldn't look at other direction!" I turned around, only to see the water blob wrapping me up. I didn't struggle and pretended to be very scared and giving up.

"Surrender to us or your mate dies!" Shuuichi gave me a bewildered look, but I continued looking weak and pathetic.

When Shuuichi didn't respond, water blob completely swallowed me, locking me inside the bubble.

_Normal people wouldn't be able to breath in this place. _I observed as I calmly floated in the space. Then I remembered that I was suppose to be acting weak and all, so I flapped around as if I was trying to free myself.

"Better surrender or your mate dies!" Words vibrated in odd way when they reached my ears.

_Wait for it… wait for it… NOW _

When the other demon turned around, threatening Shuuchi, I took control of the water demon and trapped him inside. Then, I very casually walked out, even bothering check if I had a droplet of water on my shirt and dramatically turned to face Shuuichi.

"Explanations. NOW"

"Er.. Saki-kun? Can we continue it later?"

"It's now, or you are joining the demon in the water blob."

'Water blob' gave dignified cry as if to protest, but with flick of my finger, I made him shut up.

Shuuichi sighed, as he saw no way out.

"Normally… kitsunes don't stay together unless … they are mates."

"So the words of those two are not caused by an action provoked by you?"

"No."

With that I turned back to face the water blob.

_What to do with you… _ Inside of him was the other demon, now flailing around trying to breath. I snapped my fingers, instantly freezing them both. Drawing my sword, I slashed at it, effectively shattering the ice block.

Satisfied with my work, I gave a nod to myself and turned to face Shuuichi- suddenly, pain seared my left shoulder, between my collarbone and where the left arm connects to my body.

Crying because of unexpected pain, I fell to my knees and clutched my shoulder.

_No! Not now! _

* * *

Kurama's Point of View

I eyed Saki bit more apprehensively. Her battle skills she showed while she was battling the snake were only a fraction of her powers.

Her emitting youki itself may be weak, but she had utmost creative usage of her powers, cleverly using water into effective weapon. Also, her awareness of demonic aura around the area was incredible. She sensed tiniest things located far away.

Skills that are hard to believe that a mere kit with four years of training could possess.

There is more to her story than she told me. I'm sure of that. Something that she hid and that is the thing that's eating her from inside. Something that is hurting her, causing her invisible tears… What can it be?

Sudden cry of pain snapped me from my brainstorming. I glanced toward Saki, just in time to see her fall on her knees, clutching her shoulder. Next moment, I was next to her, trying to see the problem.

"Saki-kun? Did you get hurt inside the water demon?"

She didn't respond, but gritted her teeth as ragged breaths escaped her. There wasn't any scent of blood in air… What's happening to her?

After several moments, I felt her body relax as the mysterious pain left her.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Her voice sounded cold, like the Saki I met at the airport. She swatted my hands on her shoulders and stood up- or at least tried to.

Her body swayed as her legs gave away beneath her. I grabbed her arm before she fell face down and steadied her. There was thin sheet of sweat on her neck and her face looked deathly pale.

"I'm fine." She managed to say it one more time, but her outward look clearly said otherwise.

"No you aren't. Can you get on to my back? We need to run quite a way to reach our place from here. I don't think you can make it."

"I'm fine. I … just need to sit for while."

Quietly muttering 'okay', I guided her over uneven ground to a tree and helped her to lean against it. She leaned her head back against the rough bark and closed her eyes. Her lips were little parted and her entire face was deathly white.

"Would you like some herbs?"

She silently shook her head, still keeping her eyes closed. She looked so delicate, so fragile. So much like her younger self; always sensitive to others feelings and tried so hard not to hurt other's feelings, yet always weak, always in danger of breaking. It was hard to believe that she became a fighter within 4 and half years.

Her looking like this suited her much better in my opinion.

Not that I wanted her in pain.

"Shuuichi?" Her voice was in bare whispers that I almost missed it. I froze because I thought she somehow heard my thoughts, but after hearing her next sentence, I relaxed.

"If… I fall asleep… Don't wake me… unless absolutely necessary…" With that her lips closed and she resumed her quiet vigil. More rhythmic breathing told me that she was asleep.

I leaned my head against the bard and looked up to the sky. Roof of leaves hid the sky, but I was able to see patches of blue here and there.

_Couple more hours till 5. I'll let her sleep till then._

* * *

Saki's Point of View

I floated in empty space. Faces materialized and faded before I could tell who they are. Thousands of voices could be heard but I couldn't tell whom they are or where the sound was coming from.

_What do you want with me? Who are you? _My silent questions and wails dissolved into nothing in the space.

All I could do was float.

"Saki-kun?" Something tapped my shoulders and jerked me away from the empty void. I opened my eyes to see worried looking Shuuichi.

"We need to head home now. Can you run?"

Judging by the light, I could tell that it was around 5. Pain was gone leaving my shoulder alone. My legs felt fine; so I tried standing up. Yup, they were fine.

"I can run."

I could see questions pretty much boiling in Shuuichi's eyes, so before he could do much as open his mouth, I said "Race you home! Last one is a rotten egg!"

_Stupid scar. _

I gritted my teeth as I ran. Sporadically, it would happen. Pain and flaming fingers gripping me at the moments I least expected. Then I would be taken into empty space of memories and voices that I can't make out. Voices telling me something, but I can't reach them.

This kind of things would happen when I'm in middle of fighting back in US. How convenient. But the pain isn't my main problem; it was a mere side effect.

Every time I try to reach over this point, trying to use more of my powers, there is this kind of wall that stops me. It feels as if something's holding me back. I rub my shoulders again as we run.

Who knew trying to control that water blob would've cost me so much of my energy? But then, I wasn't merely controlling a water bubble; it was a demon with its own thoughts. Should've anticipated as much.

But most importantly, WHY DID I HAVE TO PASS OUT IN FRONT OF SHUUICHI?

He will act all worried in front of Mom causing her to worry and start completely unnecessary discussions and worries.

Trees began to thin out around us, signaling that we are getting closer to the city.

_So much for my free day. _

* * *

"So kids? How was your day?"

Mom asked as she spooned the soup into the bowl. We were sitting around the table, eating our dinner. Apparently her visit to the hospital went well and she was in good mood. Sanho was doing something with his computer the entire time we were gone.

I shuddered again.

Tech mania.

"Saki-kun and I visited one of my friends."

It was partially true. Shuuichi did visit them in the morning, and again at the afternoon when we were heading back to Shuuichi's place. I chose to stand outside till his quick checkup for Yusuke finished. Apparently he's still not up.

"Saki-kun? Are you okay?" Mrs. Minamino and Mom looked at me with concern in their eyes. I realized that everyone else started eating while I was staring into space. Feeling my face slightly blushing, I dug in as well.

_

* * *

Nope, nope… nope… _

Currently I am in Shuuichi's room, lying on his bed. I was trying to pick out a song I could listen to. No matter WHAT happens, before this day is over, I will listen to at least ONE song in my iPod.

Only problem is that… I don't know ANY of the songs.

_Why did Sanho put so many songs in here? There must be like 2000…_

I inwardly grumbled as I scrolled down the list.

_Nope, nope… nope… _

My fingers suddenly stopped.

'Because of You.' By Kelly Clarkson… Sara loved this song. I actually memorized this song's lyrics cause she sang it so many times. With shaky fingers I pressed the middle button and allowed the familiar rhythm and beat to voice over me.

* * *

Kurama's Point of View

I was walking up the staircase to ask Saki if she wanted to come downstairs for desserts when I heard it.

At first I didn't know what it was; only that it was best singing voice I heard in my life-including my life as Youko Kurama. It was powerful and yet soft, with so many feelings expressed into it. I couldn't move till the song was over. Such beautiful voice and I knew that song, very difficult song to sing along if you ask me. Standing in front of the door, I silently listened, my question from Saki forgotten.

I slowly smiled what Yusuke called creepy-all-knowing/planned smile.

My conversation with Mrs. Hinaki ran through my head.

"_Shuuichi-kun? School starts in 2 weeks right?"_

"_Yes ma'am." _

"_This may seem weird and all, but… can you help Saki-kun at school? She never been to Japanese school and it's about time she starts participating in school activities; she always kept to herself with no friends. Can you do that for me?" _

Well, Saki. It seems as if I have a perfect plan for you.

* * *

Saki's Point of View

"Hey watch out the bowl!"

"What?" Sanho turn around, to see what I'm talking about only to drop the bowl he lifted above his head with his tiptoed feet to put inside the kitchen cupboard. As you can tell, it's rather high place and Sanho can't reach it. Adding to that problem, he was lifting a big glass salad bowl.

I yelled as I saw the plate wobble, but it aggravated the situation since Sanho turned around to see what I was talking about. Thankfully, Shuuichi was standing next to Sanho and the bowl fell into Shuuichi's ready hand. Being a kitsune really help in these kinds of situations.

"You go and help Mom and Mrs. Minamino. I'll do the plates."

"Okay."

What up with all this? My family is finally moving out of the Minamino's place. But truthfully, there isn't much difference on the exact location of where we are staying because we now live in a house that is precisely next to theirs. Our front gates are 9.6 meters away; trust me, I measured it.

Our moms are even talking about placing a door in the fence between our house and theirs.

Our stuff from US didn't arrive yet, since it's oversea luggage and all. But we are arranging the stuff we brought along with us when we boarded our flight. Why did we bring the plates?

They were wedding gifts from Dad to Mom.

"Saki-kun? Here."

Receiving plates from Shuuichi I lifted my arms and mentally laughed at Sanho for not being able to reach this high-and stopped when I realized that it really was rather high up.

Least all the plates that are going in here are the expensive kinds; those that we use when we got really important guests or something like that. So Mom wouldn't have to stress on getting them out every meal. But on the other hand…

If I crack one, I'm so busted.

Carefully tiptoeing on my feet I tried to put the delicate looking plate into the cupboard without wobbling. Honestly, I'm rather tall for my age and here I am, wobbling on my tippy toes. Well, there is a scratch in my pride. Should've accepted Shuuichi's offer of him putting away the plates… Too late now.

Okay, one plate down and next are teacup sets. …Why is this scarier than the time I nearly lost my arm to a lizard demon?

"Here we go…"

Ow… my toes are sore. My second mission that took place four days ago took place three days after my first caused blisters on my foot. The demon was a runner and I literally ran 60km before I caught up with it.

OW THAT HURTS!

"Saki-kun!" With that, he grabbed my arm and steadies me.

"Thanks."

God, I hate this.

He seems so superior all the time. Example: when I had a mental break down in front of Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan.

Yusuke asked endless questions – yes, I have finally met the famous detective- about how things are going between Shuuichi and I. I kept telling him.

_No, we aren't dating. No, we are not in love with each other. No, we don't get those stupid tingling feelings. _

In the end I bounded his mouth with water bubble making him drink a liter worth of water.

He shut up after that.

Good for him… I was planning on freezing him if he continued any further.

Well, my point is that Shuuichi managed to keep his smile and not give a damn about it the whole time, which was what I completely failed to do.

I sometimes think he isn't human… wait. He isn't

Stupid me.

"Saki-kun?"

"Huh? Oh. Here."

After me almost dropping the cup he insisted on changing spots and this time I didn't stop him. Least Mom wouldn't kill him if he broke them like she would do to me.

Suddenly his communicator beeped_._

"Yes Botan? What?"

He closed the communicator and turned to look at me.

"Botan says Yusuke and Kuwabara are in trouble."

* * *

"So explanations?"

"That jerk cheated-"

"I did not Urameshi! You were the one who jabbed me in that curve-"

"Shush please?"

With that I added a layer of water on their mouth to make them shut up.

Currently Yusuke and Kuwabara are hanging up side down in the remotest area in the park by two streams of water shooting out from the ground.

What happened? Let's go over, shall we?

After receiving Botan's message, Shuuichi and I panicked –well, he kept his poker face- and ran out toward the city, quickly stopping by our moms to explain the situation, which was that Shuuichi's friends called out to hang out.

Shuuchi led me to the arcade and we arrived to see Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing loudly with big eyed Botan and Keiko next to them.

Botan managed to drag Keiko away from the scene before I dragged those two dimwits to the park so that normal people wouldn't see me torturing them.

Apparently they were arguing that the other person cheated in their game and Yusuke nearly blew the place up with his Spirit Gun. Panicked, Botan called Shuuichi for SOS. According to Shuuichi, I over-reacted.

God, this is embarrassing.

I pinched the bridge of my nose my fingers. If they showed any sign of repentance, then I might just stop, but…

"Let us down!"

"Yeah, we didn't do anything wrong!"

…Are you guys planning on staying in the air the whole night? Cause I can do that you know?

"Saki-kun. Keiko and Botan are neat."

Suuichi was standing at the side the whole time while I was hanging them upside down. I growled. Yusuke, you better be grateful to your girlfriend. Keiko still doesn't know all this… Which is the only reason that's keeping me from turning these two into icebergs.

Reluctantly I snapped my fingers and got rid of the bounds. Only, I didn't bother lowering them gently so they dropped straight down.

"OW!"

I snorted and turned around just in time to see Keiko and Botan.

"Hey Keiko. Hey Botan. Had fun shopping?"

Botan dragged Keiko away to ask her opinion about this skirt she claimed she saw at a shop down the street.

"I couldn't find the skirt, but instead I got this really cute T-shirt!" I stared at Botan with the expression of it-really-doesn't-fit-your-role. She's a grim reaper. What happened to the dark cloak and scythe? Instead of the two items named above, she is carrying a bright pink T-shirt with patterns in front.

"How… nice." I didn't go shopping for a while. Actually, I think the jeans I'm wearing are the jeans I got when I was in 7th grade. Hey, it still fits.

"Are you okay Saki-san? You looked mad when you first came."

Forcing my mouth to smile, I gritted my teeth as I said, "I'm fine Keiko."

_Those dimwits… _

"We are heading for the smoothie shop at the other side of the park. Care to join us?"

* * *

Kurama's Point of View

"What's wrong with your girlfriend, Kurama?"

Yusuke complained as us boys remained at the table. The girls were at the counter ordering and waiting for the drinks.

"She's not my girlfriend Yusuke."

"Sure."

I mentally sighed. Why does everyone consider us together?

"She was very worried when Botan first contacted us. Perhaps she's embarrassed that she panicked that much and took it out on you guys."

"Not like we teased her about it…"

_You guys don't know Saki. _

Yes, they didn't tease her when we arrived breathless-credit goes to Saki. I tried telling her that it wasn't serious, but she kept on running, her eyes wide with worry- but that's how she is; worrying about someone she only knew for a week. But her pride is something that is very delicate and stubborn. Best not to mess with it.

"Well, back to our previous conversation. Why aren't you guys together? She's pretty. Well, her temperament might be a problem but at least she wouldn't hang _you_ upside down."

Is Saki considered pretty in human standard? I idly glance at her direction. She wasn't an exotic beauty, but clearly not ugly. She had fair skin and her raven black hair looked soft and smooth. Her height was tall compared to those in her age, though she was still a head shorter than me. She wasn't glamorous, but definitely got some curves that showed despite her baggy clothing.

"Drinks are here." Botan's cheerful voice interrupted my train of thoughts.

Everyone grunts their thanks as Botan distributed their drinks.

I stole a casual glance toward Saki. Anyone who saw her would've thought that she was a stone carving without an emotion drinking mango smoothie. Only expressions I saw on her so far were of anger and confusion, and expressions that betrayed nothing in her mind.

What a positive aspect.

"Saki-san! Would you like to go to shopping with us?" Botan's cheerful voice clearly caught Saki off guard.

"Huh?"

"Would you like to go shopping with us?" Keiko asked bit more slowly. "We got about an hour before the sun sets and we got nothing else to do since we can't go back to the arcade." At this part, she gave Yusuke a hard glare, which he ignored.

"Shopping? Um… Actually, I think I should be heading back now."

Seeing Botan's crestfallen eyes, she quickly promised. "But I'll go next time."

Botan immediately perked up after that. "Promise?"

Corner of her lips faintly twitched as if she was amused at Botan.

"Promise."

"Well, then I'll go with Keiko now to find good shops! See ya guys!" With that she dragged Keiko out the smoothie shop.

Saki and I rose from out seats, heading for the door as well. But before she stepped out the ledge, she gave Yusuke and Kuwabara hard glare, clearly warning them not to destroy the smoothie shop.

* * *

We walked side by side under streetlight that just began to flicker on. Walking with human speed took lot longer than running, but Saki insisted that we walk.

Saki was slurping last bit of her mango smoothie, making sure to get every last drop, a feat that is rather difficult if she's running in demon speed.

I chuckled as I watched her.

"You never had mango smoothie before?"

I was expecting her to glare at me for treating her as if she was a Country Bumpkin, so I was surprised to hear her proud 'Nope!'

Once she got every single drop she could get with the straw, she took off the lid and tilted the cup. The act bared her throat, a sign of submission.

She's clearly unaware of ways of the demons. Her father didn't tell her of such things?

"Saki?"

"Hn?" She didn't bother to face me, but kept her head and the cup tilted in hope of getting the last drop of mango smoothie. Once the last drop landed on her tongue, she turned to face me with her eyes big with curiosity.

"Yeah?"

I opened my mouth and closed it. She cocked her head, still looking up with her eyes. I turned around, not facing her anymore.

"Never mind. Let's hurry, our moms will be worried."

She raised her eyebrow, but didn't make much fuss about it.

I mentally sighed.

From my short time with her, I learned that her father is a sensitive topic. She almost looked 'happy' for a moment, as if she was back to the time when she was still in Japan, giving me millions of hugs that I tried to avoid. Her talking with Botan without emitting her 'scary aura' as Botan called it, being invited to a shopping trip. She was taking a shaky first step of expressing herself, even if she was expressing negative sides of her by torturing Yusuke and Kuwabara.

I won't ruin it for her.

I promised myself as I glanced at her. For the old time's sake, and for the love she gave me when we were children, I won't ruin it for her.

* * *

Saki's Point of View

I know I look very undignified, but… THESE SMOOTHIES ARE SO GOOD! How I never had them in my life? Darn, wasted 14 years –almost 15- of my life without these.

"Saki?"

"Hn?"

Shuuichi remains silent.

"Yeah?"

I stop and look at him with curiosity.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but than close it.

"Never mind. Let's hurry, our moms will be worried."

If I wasn't so into the mango smoothie, I probably noticed the look of pity in his eyes.

Good thing for him that I didn't or I probably would've have snapped like I did with Yusuke and Kuwabara. I may have learned to control my feelings and not show them to others, but anger was always the one that I had hard time controlling.

I raised my eyebrow but decided not to make a fuss about it. Mango smoothie reclaimed my attention.

* * *

It would appreciated if you guys suggest some of American songs; I don't know that many but songs will take rather big role in this story

If no songs are suggested, I'll just use glee songs...

REVIEW PLEASE!

you guys can just write 'me likey' and that's still fine!


End file.
